A Luz no Girassol
by Esparafuso
Summary: Após três meses trabalhando para Alfred, Toris decide visitar Ivan. Historia sobre a vida do Toris, desde  a Russia imperial e a crise de 29 ate os dias atuais.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Três meses depois de sair daquela enorme mansão, ali estava Toris novamente em frente aquele gradeado escuro que demarcava a entrada da propriedade russa. Há apenas alguns minutos começara a nevar, mas o mesmo já podia sentir pequenos montes de neve acumularem-se sobre seus ombros e cabeça à medida que caminhava até nunca fosse se acostumar com o frio daquele lugar...

Abriu o portão com alguma dificuldade devido à neve e a um pouco de ferrugem que começara a se acumular nas dobradiças pela falta de manutenção, gerando um ruído alto que seria ouvido a distância se não fosse o barulho do vento que prenunciava o começo de uma nevasca. Fechou-o novamente, concluindo ser melhor apressar-se para ao menos estar abrigado quando ela começasse.

A espessa camada de neve que se formara no jardim da casa era de aproximadamente vinte ou trinta centímetros, o que o fez avançar lentamente até alcançar seu destino: a porta de entrada. Toris sacudiu a neve dos cabelos com um safanão e espanou uma boa quantidade dos ombros quando adentrou a cobertura da entrada principal. Apertou o embrulho que carregava nos braços e ajeitou a bolsa que levava transversalmente ao corpo, antes de mover uma de suas mãos enluvadas para a pesada aldrava de prata incrustada na porta, usando-a para bater na conhecida e espessa porta de madeira à sua frente. Esperou por um tempo, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

Depois da terceira tentativa sem sucesso, o lituano experimentou empurrá-la. Assim como o portão da frente, ela rangeu antes de revelar o interior da casa, escuro e um pouco menos frio do que o lado de fora.

-Ah... como ele pode ser tão descuidado a ponto de deixar o portão e a entrada da casa aberta para qualquer estranho que possa querer entrar? – murmurou para si mesmo, voltando a empurrar a porta com um baque pesado. No entanto, logo lhe veio à cabeça se alguém realmente iria ter coragem de invadir a casa de um homem como Ivan, ainda mais com o frio glacial que fazia na região nessa época do ano.

Olhou em volta, as lembranças de um passado recente voltando involuntariamente à sua cabeça, quando ele, Eduard e Raivis ainda viviam ali, presos àquela casa e, conseqüentemente, àquele homem. Podia parecer estranho pensar isso depois de finalmente estar trabalhando para outra pessoa, mais razoável e complacente para consigo mesmo, mas de certa forma o lituano sentia falta daqueles tempos. Apesar de tudo, eram todos uma família. Com sentimentos e obrigações incomuns ao de uma família tradicional, mas ainda assim, uma família.

Olhando agora, no entanto, aquelas lembranças pareciam ser de décadas atrás. O grande salão ainda conservava sua elegância, mas uma camada fina de poeira encobria os móveis e o enorme cortinado verde que cobria as vidraças, em sinal de abandono. A lareira ainda abrigava alguns pedaços de lenha carbonizados, mas não pareciam ter tido nenhuma atividade recente. O carpete que cobria toda a sala estava desbotando, e a prataria que outrora adornava e enfeitava belamente o salão perdera completamente o seu brilho.O casarão parecia estar desabitado,mas de qualquer forma procuraria por seus pertences que, com alguma sorte, ainda estavam ali.

Toris apoiou o embrulho em uma das inúmeras cômodas, levantando uma discreta nuvem de poeira da superfície do móvel. Abriu uma das gavetas, questionando-se intimamente se algo havia mudado desde a última vez em que esteve ali. Como esperava, encontrou ali uma caixa de fósforos, riscando um e acendendo as velas de um dos castiçais que ficavam em cima da cômoda, iluminando um pouco o ambiente. Após manejar segurar o embrulho e o castiçal nas mãos, o lituano dirigiu-se para as intermináveis e cansativas escadarias da mansão que davam para os corredores dos dormitórios.

Dias atrás, Toris decidiu sair de sua atual moradia até aquele lugar gélido, quando deu por falta de um de seus uniformes oficiais, além de outros pertences pessoais que muito provavelmente foram esquecidos em sua mudança da mansão - e intimamente aproveitar para saber como o extinto Império Russo estava-, não esperando encontrar o lugar vazio. Deveria confessar que não esperava ser tomado por uma sensação de nostalgia tão grande, pois ainda fazia muito pouco tempo desde que o lituano começara a viver em outro continente. A sensação de tristeza ainda estava a lhe abater, por ver um lugar tão bonito outrora, e compará-lo ao seu estado atual, tão abandonado à sua própria sorte. Ocorreu-lhe se o dono dela estaria no mesmo estado. O coração de Toris voltou a se apertar ante tal pensamento.

Quando o lituano alcançou o segundo andar sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante, tendo perdido o costume de subir e descer todos aqueles degraus com a freqüência que tinha antes. Refez o caminho de seu quarto, abrindo a porta do mesmo devagar para encontrá-lo exatamente do jeito que se lembrava - como o restante da mansão-, com exceção de seus pertences esquecidos,pois estavam todos arrumados em cima da cômoda.Não conteve um suspiro de alivio ao constatar que sua viagem até ali de fato não fora em vão.

Toris livrou-se momentaneamente dos objetos que ocupavam suas mãos, abrindo a bolsa que carregava e colocando tudo dentro dela. Foi até o armário, mas este estava vazio. Estranhou, pois achava que seu uniforme estaria ali. Distanciou-se, pronto para vasculhar as gavetas da cômoda em que os objetos estavam anteriormente, quando deparou-se com o mesmo em cima de sua antiga cama, esticado por sobre os lençóis. Toris arqueou uma sobrancelha; tentou ignorar o fato dele- assim como seus outros pertences- estar visível e fora do lugar onde o lituano pensara tê-lo deixado e dobrou-o, colocando-o na bolsa também.

Toris recolheu o castiçal e o embrulho novamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi caminhando pelo corredor, observando o papel das paredes manchado de mofo e descascando em alguns lugares. Quando deu por si, seus pés o levaram para frente do que costumava ser o quarto principal da casa: o dormitório de Ivan. Tocou a porta, abrindo-a lentamente sem conter o a vontade de olhar mais uma vez para aquele recanto tão pessoal para seu antigo patrão- e que provavelmente estava tão abandonado e sujo quanto o restante da mansão. Qual foi a sua surpresa quando encontrou o próprio ali dentro, sentado em sua poltrona em frente à sua mesa.

O coração do lituano falhou uma batida com o susto e ele congelou onde estava. O russo pareceu não notar sua presença, absorto em seus pensamentos. A poltrona estava de lado em relação à mesa, de modo que ele pudesse contemplar a neve que caia – mais fortemente do que estava antes de Toris entrar na mansão – através das vidraças, do lado de fora; embora não fosse exatamente isso que ele observava. Seu olhar parecia estar distante, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as pétalas de girassóis em um vaso que o lituano reconheceu como sendo um que ele havia posto no umbral da janela na última vez em que arrumara o quarto dele. Os girassóis, no entanto, estavam belíssimos quando ele os pusera ali, mas depois de tanto tempo encontravam-se completamente murchos e secos, tomado por uma cor escurecida e com muitas das pétalas faltando, caídas ao redor do vaso.

Toris ponderou por um momento, antes de pigarrear e chamar sua atenção. Ele pareceu acordar de seu devaneio e se virou lentamente para o lituano, fazendo um arrepio correr pela espinha do olhos pareceram brilhar ao reconhecê-lo, sorrindo de modo aparentemente amável antes de se levantar para o receber.

-Oh, Toris! Mas que surpresa, eu não esperava te ver aqui novamente depois que você foi embora deste lugar...

-C-como vai, ...? E-eu também não esperava t-te encontrar aqui... –respondeu o menor, repreendendo-se mentalmente por gaguejar na frente ele não o controlava mais, certo?

-Como...? Esta aqui ainda é a minha casa, embora eu seja o único que vive nela agora, não é?Afinal, você e os outros fugiram como ratos daqui,_Da_ ...-podia ser apenas imaginação, mas Toris estava começando a ver aquele sorriso como sendo um essencialmente sarcástico.

-C-c-claro, ...! É que a mansão estava silenciosa e um pouco empoeirada, e-então pensei que o senhor não estivesse aqui... foi isso. -declarou por entre sorrisos nervosos. Toris começou a se arrepender por ter chamado a sua atenção, quebrando seu congelamento involuntário e dando um passo incerto para trás. -E-então, com a sua licença, eu já estou de saída...

-Por que está me pedindo permissão para sair, se você já não é mais meu subordinado?- perguntou ele, fixando um olhar gélido em seu movimento retrógrado,cobrindo parte do rosto com o cachecol e fazendo o menor parar instantaneamente mais uma vez. Na verdade, ele mesmo não sabia responder à pergunta que o russo lhe fez, talvez a força do hábito ainda se fizesse muito presente em si - Já que está aqui, porque não toma um chá comigo, _Da_?

O tom do convite – ligeiramente abafado pelo tecido que escondia suas feições - foi mais amável, permitindo que Toris se aproximasse cautelosamente quando ele sinalizou para uma das confortáveis poltronas em frente à sua mesa sem maiores receios. O lituano depositou o castiçal ainda acesso em cima de sua mesa, meio duvidoso se ele permitiria ou não. Como ele não se pronunciara, tomou como algo sem importância. Ivan parecia mais interessado no embrulho que ele carregava.

-A propósito, o que você está levando ai?-perguntou, verbalizando os pensamentos de Toris.

-Ah... Resolvi trazer-lhe isso, imaginei que fosse gostar- disse a ele, desatando o cordão cor ferrugem que envolvia o embrulho. Viu um sorriso sincero e feliz surgir em seus lábios quando ele afastou um pouco o cachecol do rosto para ver melhor o ramalhete de girassóis.

-Oh! Girassóis! Eu senti mesmo falta deles, não costumam florescer nessa época do ano - disse ele, puxando as luvas de couro pelos dedos, segurando as últimas em uma das mãos enquanto tocava com a outra as brilhantes pétalas amarelo vivo das flores em meus braços. O menor não pôde evitar sorrir também, visto que não havia se equivocado quanto à aceitação do russo aos girassóis.

-Eu as importei da Espanha, já que elas não florescem nesta época do ano por aqui, com esse inverno rigoroso...

-Hum... Espanha, é...?- disse o russo sem perder o sorriso, mas Toris pôde sentir o clima meio pesado no ar- Um dos meus concorrentes na produção de girassóis... –

O lituano piscou algumas vezes, percebendo o que havia dito. Ele não pretendia atacar a Espanha, pretendia?

-O senhor permite que eu troque as flores do jarro, não é?- replicou, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria devido à apreensão, tentando desviar a atenção de um possível conflito enquanto levantava-se e caminhava em direção à janela atrás dele.

Toris sentiu a mão do russo segurar seu braço quando passou ao seu lado, fazendo seu sangue gelar.

- _Hеt_, Toris. Volte para lá e sente-se novamente. Eu vou trocar a água do vaso, espere um momento. -disse ele, soltando o braço do lituano assustado e virando-se para recolher o vaso, depois de pôr as luvas em cima da mesa.

Toris não compreendeu ao certo porque o outro insistira em trocar ele mesmo a água, mas o obedeceu sem objeções, voltando a sentar-se rapidamente. Deixou-se observar o quarto do russo, seus objetos pessoais. As roupas dobradas de qualquer maneira sobre um sofá perto da mesa, assim como os lençóis grossos da cama, que no momento estava com o cortinado do dossel aberto e permitia a visão da mesma. Sua memória acabou por fazê-lo lembrar quantas vezes fora requisitado para comparecer àquela cama grande e _quente_. O lituano sentiu seu rosto esquentar consideravelmente e virou-se para o outro lado do quarto, deparando-se com a lareira deste último acesa. De fato o ambiente ali estava mais agradável, e ele aproveitou para também retirar as suas luvas, pondo-as ao lado do castiçal em cima da seu pensamento inicial, o quarto estava limpo na medida do possível, mas ainda assim não conseguia imaginar o russo fazendo a limpeza do local.

Ouviu o rangido da porta abrindo, revelando o próprio com o vaso de porcelana, provavelmente com a água trocada e limpa.

-Aqui está- disse ele, sorrindo novamente. Toris levantou-se novamente e foi até ele, pegando o jarro de suas mãos e os girassóis que ficaram sobre a mesa, colocando-o no umbral da janela para arrumar o arranjo.

Enquanto isso, Ivan aproximou-se de uma bandeja de prata que estava sobre sua mesa ao lado de variadas garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas – entre elas, claro, a tradicional vodka - com um conjunto de chá de porcelana, provavelmente para servir-lhes o chá.

-Por sorte a água do bule não esfriou... -murmurou ele para si, mas alto o bastante para o outro acabar ouvindo. O menor havia acabado de arrumar os girassóis e recostou-se no umbral da janela, observando Ivan tentar preparar o chá corretamente. Cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar uma risada – para não correr o risco de ser audível o suficiente para o russo ouvir - ao ver como ele parecia perdido se colocava as ervas em pó nas xícaras ou no outro bule que estava estranho observar, mesmo numa atividade singela como aquela, suas posições invertidas, com ele tentando servir algo ao lituano e não o inverso, pensou Toris.

-Hum...? Eu posso lhe ajudar no preparo do chá, se o senhor quiser...- propôs timidamente, ao ver que ele realmente estava com dificuldades naquilo.O russo voltou-se para ele sorrindo, confirmando com a cabeç aproximou-se dele, tomando delicadamente o recipiente de chá de suas mãos e pondo três medidas para que saísse forte, como sabia que o outro gostava.

-Toris, por que você veio aqui? – Ivan perguntou de repente, pegando o bule que continha água quente, como que querendo auxiliar o lituano. O último estranhou um pouco, pois ele não costumava ajudá-lo – ou ao Eduard, que eram os que serviam as refeições e bebidas a ele – mas aceitou a oferta, estendendo o bule já com as ervas dentro para que ele pusesse a água e pudessem fazer a infusã começou a despejar devagar, enquanto o menor pensava em sua resposta.

-Bem... eu percebi que havia esquecido alguns pertences meus aqui, então vim buscá-los- disse, tampando o bule e depositando-o na bandeja novamente, vendo ele fazer o mesmo com o bule de água percebeu que ele desviara o olhar, entristecido.-Ah!Mas também queria saber como o senhor estava... -apressou-se em acrescentar, sentindo-se culpado.

-Como você espera que eu esteja, agora que todos foram embora e eu estou sozinho aqui? – sorriu ele, mas seu sorriso ainda continha um quê de tristeza perceptível. O lituano não deveria sentir nenhum tipo de remorso quanto aos sentimentos dele, pensou. Uma vez que ele não teve nenhuma consideração aos sentimentos de tantas outras nações a que no que se diz respeito a ele, à Letônia e à Estônia, aqueles que ele forçou a morarem com ele e a servi-lo.Não sendo o bastante, eles ainda tinham gravado no corpo e na memória todos os castigos físicos e psicológicos que o maior lhes impusera.

Mas por mais que tentasse negar, Toris tinha ciência de que não podia controlar o que sentia em determinadas situações. Essa constatação infeliz se fazia sempre presente quando o lituano estava na companhia dele em especial.

... eu...-começou, tocando seu braço devagar para chamar sua atenção, mas sem saber exatamente como se entanto, silenciou-se ao sentir o impacto de uma bofetada em sua face pôs uma mão na pele quente de seu rosto, sentido-a arder antes de baixar o olhar para o chão. Engoliu em seco quando o russo segurou seu pulso e tomou-lhe o maxilar, forçando-o a encará-lo e encontrar seu olhar pesado e perigoso voltado para si. Aproximou-se ainda mais do lituano, e quando o mesmo pensou que ele fosse atacá-lo novamente a única coisa que sentiu foi seu hálito frio contra seus lábios.

... – balbuciou após alguns segundos, segurando seus ombros enquanto sentia o coração falhar novamente. Fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu seu nariz roçar seu rosto e seus lábios frios tocarem a pele ardida e avermelhada de sua face, onde ele havia atingido pesadamente segundos atrás.

Ele separou-se do lituano, movendo sua mão até sua gravata e afrouxando-a, fato que este último só foi perceber quando notou o sorriso malicioso do russo vir à tona, mas já era tarde -a rapidamente, fazendo com que colarinho do outro se aquecesse com o atrito, antes de estalar a mesma no ar, como um -se ligeiramente, o suficiente para segurar as pernas do menor com o braço livre e levantá-lo,fazendo o mesmo abafar uma exclamação quando o pôs em seu ombro esquerdo como um boneco de caminhou até a sua cama, jogando o lituano contra a superfície ampla e macia com força.

-Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que você fosse morar com aquele porco capitalista, Toris. – Toris engoliu em seco, apoiando-se em seus braços para vê-lo esconder parte do rosto com o cachecol novamente– E estou pagando por isso agora, _Da_.

-Sr... , p-por favor, não se precipite... e-e-eu acho que é melhor eu v-voltar para casa... - começou, erguendo seus braços trêmulos na frente do corpo para acalmá-lo e mantê-lo apenas apoiou um joelho na beirada da cama e aproximou-se do menor, segurando seus braços novamente e puxando os pulsos para baixo, fazendo-o deitar novamente de forma brusca... o que-...- o lituano gemeu em protesto, mas logo calou-se diante do pânico de sentir algo arranhar a pele do seu pulso: Ivan estava usando sua gravata para amarrá-lo no gradeado grosso de madeira que formava a cabeceira da olhou desesperado para o nó que despontava por entre suas mãos, tentando puxá-las para baixo, mas apenas conseguindo com que o aperto se intensificasse e sua pele se avermelhasse e doesse. O lituano abaixou a vista para encará-lo, e lá estava ele, o olhar sádico encarando divertidos os seus esforços para soltar-se. Sentiu os dedos de sua mão – já frios,por fazer um tempo desde que o russo retirara as luvas – passearem pelo seu pescoço, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca antes de se fecharem em torno do primeiro, pressionando-o e interrompendo o fluxo de ar.

-Está com medo, Toris?- Ivan questionou, sem perder o olhar risonho enquanto o sufocava. Os olhos do menor começaram a arder ante a necessidade de ar, a pressão em sua cabeça aumentando consideravelmente. O russo beijou levemente a sua testa ao mesmo tempo em que a visão de Toris começava a embaçar depois de alguns longos segundos, até que, para seu alívio,Ivan finalmente diminuiu a pressão e permitiu que ele inspirasse uma boa quantidade de ar novamente, arfando. –É uma pena, mas infelizmente eu não posso te machucar muito, porque você está sob a proteção dele _ainda_... - seu olhar se tornara quase doce ao frisar a última palavra, enquanto passou a acariciar a pele avermelhada da garganta do outro e encostava seus lábios no canto dos do lituano. Tal toque delicado contrastou com a sensação de suas unhas arranhando a pele do seu pescoço até o tórax, onde foi barrado pelo tecido. Toris gemeu de dor, antes dele se erguer e sentar-se ao seu lado, na beirada da cama, enquanto abria com violência o blazer e a camisa do menor – inclusive fazendo alguns botões voarem desta última – e expor seu corpo esguio e arrepiado pela exposição repentina e pela situação em que se encontrava.

Ivan aproximou-se novamente, beijando as marcas de suas unhas em sua pele, lambendo as gotículas de sangue que saiam dos arranhões que ele provocara, enquanto passou a massagear seus mamilos com os polegares. Toris gemeu novamente,contribuindo para enaltecer aqueles olhos superiores e o sorriso satisfeito que ele certamente possuía por debaixo de seu cachecol. Ele desceu o rosto para seu tórax novamente, substituindo os dedos pelos lábios ao finalmente afastar o tecido do rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas agora arranhavam as laterais do seu tronco, desde as suas costelas até a pélvis. O lituano recostou a boca contra a parte interna de seu braço, para conter ao máximo seus próprios gemidos, quando Ivan passara a sugar e lamber seus mamilos.

-Hum... Toris... eu senti sua falta, _Da_ ...- sua voz doce reverberou contra o corpo do outro, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o mesmo por completo.O menor fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu um formigamento forte em seu baixo ventre, seu corpo sendo percorrido por um calor conhecido e inevitável.A boca do russo seguiu descendo pelo corpo do outro, beijando e mordendo levemente seu abdômen até o cós de sua calça. Ivan então parou; e ele abriu os olhos, sem saber se deveria sentir-se aliviado ou desapontado por isso, para notar que ele havia se erguido e olhava para a ereção recém formada sob o tecido da calça do lituano, deixando-a mais pôde sentir seu rosto se aquecer e enrubescer fortemente, e imediatamente fechou o pequeno espaço que separava suas pernas, encolhendo-as no intuito de ocultar sua excitação.

Sua expressão doce e amena ocultava toda a malícia que ele estava a transbordar naquele momento. O lituano podia ver isso claramente em seus olhos, fazendo o deixava cada vez mais excitado e amedrontado ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que o russo segurou seus joelhos e separou-os bruscamente.

-Não me lembro de ter mandado você fechar as pernas,Toris– sua voz permanecia calma e suave enquanto ele começara a retirar as botas escuras do mesmo e jogava-as para trás, todo o ruído que a queda provocava sendo abafado pela tapeçaria persa que forrava todo o quarto.

-Eu... e-eu não estou mais sob sua jurisdição,... - as palavras do lituano saíram incertas; por mais que o mesmo quisesse evitar sua insegurança ao fazê-lo. Sentiu o tecido de sua calça e de sua roupa de baixo deslizarem por suas pernas à medida que ele as retirava e jogava-as para o lado. Toris engoliu em seco mais uma vez, começando a ficar realmente com medo do que ele poderia fazer consigo rendido daquela maneira. Ivan levantou uma das pernas do menor, apoiando-a em seu ombro e então lambendo-a, olhando para o corpo do outro. A mão do russo serpenteou por entre suas coxas, tocando seu membro levemente e fazendo-o ofegar ante aquele simples toque.

Ivan sorriu-lhe antes de envolver os dedos em sua ereção e começar a movimentá-los lentamente. Toris mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter seus gemidos enquanto desviava o olhar do rosto do maior. O russo intensificou os movimentos, conseguindo com sucesso o seu intento quando ouviu um gemido alto deixar os lábios do lituano. Sentiu o polegar do outro passar pela sua glande, espalhando o liquido pré-seminal que saia da abertura na extremidade.

Toris apertou os olhos e ofegou ao sentir a mão dele deixar seu membro para tocar seus testículos, envolvendo-os entre a mesma e apertando-os levemente. O lituano gemeu involuntariamente quando ele repetiu o processo, massageando-os tortuosamente.

, p-por favor pare c-com isso...- pediu-lhe fracamente, embora soubesse que não seria atendido pelo invés disso, sentiu sua mão mover-se novamente para seu membro, masturbando-o vagarosamente e seguir aumentando a velocidade, ouvindo seus gemidos entrecortados pela sua respiração alterada até senti-lo próximo do orgasmo. Ivan encarou as orbes esmeralda semicerradas quando, cruelmente, apertou a base do pênis do menor, impedindo-o de gozar. Toris ofegou, subitamente sem ar. Pequenas e discretas lágrimas de frustração e humilhação formando-se no canto de seus olhos –...

O russo limitou-se a recostar seu rosto em sua perna, acariciando a parte interna de sua coxa.

-_Hеt__,_ Toris. Só quando _eu_ quiser – disse-lhe, seus dedos cobertos com líquido pré-seminal tocando a entrada do mesmo, fazendo círculos delicadamente.O lituano suspirou prazerosamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu-se ser invadido pelo dígito do maior, mordendo o lábio inferior e voltando a fechar os olhos fortemente mais uma vez.

Ivan observava-o placidamente. Repetia movimentos lentos de entrada e saída no corpo quente do lituano,logo acrescentando outro dígito e manejando massagear o interior do menor, vendo-o arquear e gemer ao tocar um ponto em especial. Sorriu novamente ao finalmente localizá-lo, recostando novamente a face na perna do outro enquanto repetia o movimento, cada vez mais forte e profundo, entretendo-se em admira-lo retorcer-se, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Prosseguiu até que Toris finalmente alcançasse o clímax, derramando-se sobre si.

Ivan beijou-lhe a perna pela última vez, abaixando-a suspirando enquanto ignorava a própria ereção pulsante aprisionada em sua calça, ligeiramente oculta pelo seu sobretudo. Aquele ainda não era o momento de ter seus desejos satisfeitos. Levantou-se novamente para sentar-se ao lado do lituano.

Toris malmente atentou às suas ações, ainda entorpecido pelas sensações do orgasmo. Ofegante, podia sentir seus músculos relaxados e o coração pulsar acelerado contra seu peito. Sentiu os dedos longos do russo tocarem seu cabelo, fazendo o menor olhá-lo e assim encontrar suas orbes violetas. O lituano virou o rosto, sem conseguir sustentar seu olhar ante a vergonha da humilhação que o outro lhe provocara, fazendo o mesmo render-se e entregar-se daquela maneira à sua vontade mesmo não estando mais sobre o seu domínio, e sim trabalhando para a nação norte-americana. Podia sentir seus olhos arderem, engolindo em seco para segurar suas lágrimas.

-Esta casa não é a mesma sem vocês, Toris – sussurrou o russo, desvencilhando seus dedos dos fios castanhos do lituano para começar a desfazer o nó que prendia os pulsos do mesmo à cama.- Mesmo que ainda restem alguns pertences seus aqui, eu preciso que _vocês_ estejam aqui comigo. – confessou, fazendo Toris associar tais palavras ao fato de encontrar suas coisas dispostas visivelmente nos cômodos, o que dava a falsa impressão de que eles ainda viviam ali – _Por isso eu os tomarei de volta, e todos voltarão a morar aqui novamente._

Toris arregalou os olhos antes sua última constatação, virando-se para ele enquanto sentia um arrepio correr pela sua espinha ao encarar o sorriso inocente que ele lhe direcionava, antes de cobrir o rosto novamente com o cachecol e deixar apenas as orbes violetas e sem expressão à vista, desfazendo o último laço que o atava à cama, libertando-o enfim.

Ivan levantou-se de sua cama, recomendando – embora soasse como uma ordem aos ouvidos do lituano – que ele se recompusesse e recolhesse de vez seus pertences para então voltar para casa antes que a nevasca recomeçasse, antes de virar-lhe as costas e sair do quarto, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos e temores.


	2. Chapter 2

_Toris observou sua respiração seca encontrar o ar frio e seco da atmosfera que o rodeava, formando pequenas nuvens de vapor e seguindo o mesmo ritmo de suas passadas apressadas pela terra: desregular e alterada. O chão nu começava a cobrir-se com uma fina camada de neve, prenunciando o grande campo cor marfim localizado a alguns metros após a floresta de pinheiros à sua frente; e que, se sua estamina permitisse, alcançaria dentro de pouco tempo. Quando seus pés já afundavam completamente no gelo macio abaixo de si, o lituano estacou, levantando alguns flocos de neve do chão antes de virar-se para trás._

_Há alguns poucos metros atrás de si, seguindo-o penosamente, estava o companheiro polonês. A respiração do outro estava ainda mais ofegante que a sua própria,e podia notá-lo a ponto de desabar ali mesmo onde estava, com a espada embainhada à sua cintura a balançar desajeitadamente. Toris correu até ele, amparando-o pelos ombros._

_-Feliks, você está bem?-perguntou o lituano, preocupado com o outro. Afastou os fios loiros de seu rosto, observando o forte rubor que tomava sua face, tanto pelo frio quanto pelo esforço de chegar até ali._

_-Tipo, eu não consigo te acompanhar,Toris... Além do mais, não precisamos fugir daquele cara... Aposto que conseguimos derrotá-lo juntos!- exclamou o outro, rindo nervosamente por entre sua respiração ofegante. O lituano soltara-lhe os ombros ante tal afirmação, fazendo com que o polaco se apoiasse nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego, abaixando as vistas para não encontrar a expressão descrente do outro._

_-Você sabe que isso não é possível, Feliks. Ele... E-ele aniquilou nossas tropas! Destruiu nossas casas e matou nossa gente como quem esmaga insetos! Como poderíamos derrotá-lo assim?- retorquiu Toris, suas voz trêmula e baixa apenas sendo ouvida pelo outro devido à proximidade. Podia notar que o outro também tremia, e tinha certeza que não era apenas pelo frio que os castigava._

_-Mas,tipo.. .-Feliks tentou argumentar, mas foi obrigado a encarar seus olhos marejados e ao mesmo tempo determinados quando o lituano segurou sua mão com força._

_-Feliks,nós temos que fazer o possível para sobrevivermos, ou nunca poderemos nos reconstruir. Nunca teremos a esperança de ver nossos países reerguidos e fortes novamente. Por favor,confie em mim! –disse o lituano,voltando a correr e puxando o polonês consigo, numa última tentativa de escapar do que lhes parecia inevitável._

_Toris agradeceu mentalmente ao notar que suas palavras tiveram algum efeito sobre o loiro, que ainda segurando sua mão, esforçava-se para correr mais depressa do que antes. Estavam a cada passo mais distante das labaredas vermelho-sangue que incendiava a última vila do território polaco-lituano, e consequentemente mais distante do responsável por toda aquela destruição._

_Ainda era capaz de ouvir sua voz suave ecoar em sua mente, quando notou seus olhos violáceos acompanharem a sua tentativa desesperada de fugir com vida do lugar que ele demolia em chamas. Suas tropas avançaram para nos seguir, mas com um gesto de sua mão ele os parara, dizendo algo que, embora no idioma russo, deu para entender como sendo um aviso de que ele viria atrás das vítimas do ataque sozinho. O último gesto que seus olhos captaram foi o dele deixando cair o rifle que segurava e pegando uma espécie de torneira em um pequeno suporte às suas costas,andando na direção que eles tomavam ao mesmo tempo que estes corriam o máximo que conseguiam para longe dele._

_Finalmente alcançaram a orla da floresta, adentrando-a e movendo-se o mais rapidamente possível, por entre as grandes rochas e raízes que surgiam pela frente, dificultando ainda mais o trajeto escuro e seguia abrindo caminho por entre as folhagens aciculizaliadas e congeladas dos pinheiros, os quais acabavam por rasgar-lhe algumas partes de sua roupa e ferir-lhe a chegaram do outro lado da mesma, o lituano arrastou o companheiro até um grande rochedo,onde desabaram, arfando em busca de ar._

_-Será que... ele... já foi embora? - Feliks perguntou com dificuldade, apoiando-se por sobre a rocha em que estavam para espiar a floresta por onde vieram e o grande campo coberto de neve do outro lado – Tipo, não que eu esteja com medo, ou algo assim... só quero voltar para casa... - Toris suspirou, cansado da insistência do polaco em afirmar um poder que no momento eles não possuíam._

_-Feliks, por favor... - começou, tocando o braço do outro para chamar-lhe atenção – Ele deve estar atrás de nó não formos cautelosos, vamos acabar sendo-..._

_O lituano se interrompeu, ao ouvir o ruído suave de passos na neve. Seu coração pareceu congelar em seu peito, antes de se levantar e se juntar ao polaco para observar o campo à sua frente, como o outro fazia antes. Engoliu em seco, as orbes esmeralda movendo-se rapidamente de um canto a outro, tentando descobrir algo que delatasse a presença de um estranho._

_Foi então que chegara aos seus ouvidos o barulho de um galho seco quebrando às suas costas. Toris virou-se de imediato, a tempo de ver o reflexo fraco de algo de metal passar rente à sua cabeça ao abaixar-se instintivamente, atingindo em cheio o seu companheiro. Tudo o que conseguiu ouvir no momento foi o ruído seco da pancada e o grito de surpresa e dor do polaco._

_-Feliks! – gritou para o corpo caído na neve a alguns passos longe de si, o sangue que saia do machucado em sua cabeça tingindo de escarlate o gelo abaixo dele. Levantou-se novamente aos tropeços em direção a ele, mas sentiu um golpe violento atingir suas pernas, fazendo-o cair com um gemido de dor._

_Olhou para cima, encontrando o olhar risonho que seu inimigo lhe direcionava, batendo a grande torneira de metal ainda suja com o sangue do polaco em uma das mãos. Ele era alto, tinha profundos olhos violetas e vestia o uniforme da infantaria imperial russa. Distinguiu-o como sendo o mesmo que ele vira deixar cair um fuzil antes de persegui-los, mas tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes, há tempos atrás. _

_Feliks remexeu-se ao seu lado, resmungando algo sobre a dor em sua cabeça enquanto recuperava-se do ataque, o suficiente para virar-se para seu agressor com a mão no local atingido. Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se ao ver o que o atingira, e tudo o que planejava dizer a ele pareceu morrer em sua garganta. Limitou-se a um xingamento baixo, antes de esconder-se parcialmente atrás do companheiro que se levantava,acabando por deixa-lo ainda mais exposto ao outro._

_-Vocês fugiram, Da. Isso tornou as coisas piores. Ninguém foge ileso do domínio do Império Russo - disse ele, avançando um passo. Seria impedido, porém, pelo lituano. Assustado, Toris olhara por um momento ao seu redor e então para o polonês atrás de si: avistou a espada inutilizada presa à cintura dele e sacou-a imediatamente, numa maneira impensada e defensiva, segurando-a o mais firmemente que suas mãos trêmulas conseguiam em frente ao corpo ao virar-se novamente._

_O lituano estava com medo e prejudicado pela invasão minutos atrás, e sabia que sua desvantagem era absurda; mas não iria entregar os pontos sem lutar uma última vez. Era uma luta pela sobrevivência que haviam buscado em sua tentativa de fuga, e o confronto direto no momento parecia ser sua única saída. O russo à sua frente pareceu apreciar o seu gesto, pendendo a cabeça para um lado e ajeitando o cachecol que levava em frente ao rosto, deixando um flash de sorriso ser captado pelo lituano com o movimento._

_E então, deixando um grito ecoar pelo campo de neve, Toris atacou. Levantou a espada e baixou-a com força em direção ao outro. O russo não se moveu; apenas defendeu-se do golpe segurando o cano de metal com uma das mãos em frente ao corpo, impedindo-o de avançar. Tentou mais uma vez, num ângulo diferente. Novamente, e em todas as diversas vezes em que tentou, a espada era barrada de alguma forma pela "arma" do oponente. Na última vez que o fez, porém, a mão do russo segurou a lâmina da espada, quando esta ainda encontrava-se pressionando o cano de metal, cortando a luva e a mão do mesmo. Toris encontrou-se próximo ao seu rosto, preso ao olhar do outro enquanto ouvia suas palavras seguintes abafadas pelo tecido de seu cachecol._

_-Você sempre soube que nunca ganharia da Rússia, Lituânia – o menor engoliu em seco, hesitando por um momento e diminuindo a força na espada, permitindo que o russo o empurrasse com força, derrubando-o na neve e deixando a espada cair. Feliks fez a menção de se mover para recuperar a arma perdida, mas fora atingido nas costelas pelo maior, caindo de joelhos próximo ao companheiro – Chegou a hora de pagar pelo seu erro, Da – sentenciou ele, aproximando-se de ambos com a torneira de metal apoiada em um dos ombros._

_Após isso, seus corpos sofreram as diversas pancadas e golpes fortes vindos do homem. No que pareceram horas, eles foram ainda mais humilhados e massacrados do que já foram quando ele os perseguiu, a ponto de cada músculo de seus corpos soltarem espasmos de dor e tornando até mesmo o simples ato de respirar dolorido. Os olhos do lituano voltaram-se para o céu, onde uma neve esparsa começara a cair, pensando apenas se aquele seria o seu fim; toda a luta, antes e depois de fugirem, fora em vão._

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes molharem o seu rosto. Foi então que notou que os golpes cessaram, e a única coisa que ouvia era a respiração um pouco alterada do maior e os gemidos de dor do amigo caído ao seu lado. Sabia que deveria apenas sentir tristeza e pena por ele, mas o seu íntimo estava aliviado por constatar que ele, assim como a si próprio, havia ao menos sobrevivido. Abriu os olhos novamente, agora avistando o seu algoz ao seu lado, olhando para ele e para Feliks._

_-Eu venci - ele disse, fazendo um movimento rápido no ar com a torneira para que o sangue de suas vítimas saísse da mesma antes de recolocá-la no pequeno suporte que a prendia às suas costas. Aproximou-se lentamente do lituano caído na neve, e o último imaginou que era para conferir o estrago que fizera. Fez a menção de desviar o olhar, virando o rosto para o polonês; no entanto, sentiu seu maxilar sendo segurado e o obrigando a encarar o russo novamente - Você me parece inteligente, Lituânia. Quero que venha trabalhar para mim em minha casa._

_-O-o que? – perguntou fracamente, ainda que pasmo. Arregalou os olhos o máximo que o inchaço neles permitia, encarando incrédulo o sorriso quase inocente do homem à sua frente. Ele estava mesmo propondo que ele servisse o homem que acabara de arrasá-lo física e moralmente? - Não!Eu não- ..._

_-__Het__ , Lituâê perdeu a guerra, não está em posição de contestar nada do que eu disser- disse simplesmente, antes de segurar seu braço e puxa-lo para cima ao levantar-se, forçando-o a pôr-se de pé apesar das fraturas em seu corpo. Toris gemeu de dor, apoiando-se em um dos ombros do outro por reflexo - Vamos! – anunciou, passando a arrastá-lo pelo grande tapete branco que forrava o campo, em direção aos soldados que deixara esperando na vila mais próxima, ainda em território polaco-lituano._

_-Feliks! – gritou o lituano, tentando escapar das mãos do russo que o puxava – Ajude-me! – sua voz saia arranhada, e ele realmente parecia estar dando tudo de si para chamar a atenção do companheiro. O polonês virou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção, ainda deitado onde estava. Sorriu-lhe amargamente, no que aos olhos de Toris pareceu-lhe jocoso, para então virar-se novamente para o outro lado e ignorar seu pedido de socorro._

_O outro, no entanto, entrou em pânico, vendo sua única esperança de salvação virar-lhe as costas, entregando-o à própria sorte. Sentiu-se traído, decepcionado com uma indiferença que não esperava do amigo. Gritou-lhe o nome pela última vez, frustrado, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente; mas o ato apenas fizera com que seu interior se contraísse, ocasionando que o lituano engasgasse e tossisse uma boa quantidade de sangue que o sufocara, sentindo uma tontura que o fez cair de joelhos sobre a neve, ainda que estivesse sendo arrastado pelo russo à sua frente. O mesmo parou, aproximando-se mais do menor._

_-Lituânia é tão fraca, Da. Será que não consegue suportar a dominação? – disse ele com um quê de pena, como que ponderando. Ergueu-o pelos braços, tentando coloca-lo de pé mais uma vez, tal qual um fantoche; mas notando-lhe a fraqueza do corpo incapacitando-o, suspirou. De nada lhe serviria tomar um país se ele morresse logo depois._

_Levantou enfim o corpo debilitado do lituano nos braços, recomeçando a andar. Toris agarrou-se ao ombro largo da outra nação na medida do possível, para manter o equilíbrio. O russo apenas sorriu com o ato, observando o menor lançar um último olhar para o polonês antes de baixar a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com as mechas castanhas sujas de sangue, antes de desfalecer em seu colo._

Toris abriu os olhos de súbito, sentando-se impulsivamente em sua cama. Sua respiração estava pesada, e o coração, acelerado. Esfregou os olhos e passou as costas da mão na testa, percebendo que estava suando frio pelo sonho inquieto que tivera: uma lembrança – mais viva e detalhada do que imaginara que se recordaria – de sua anexação ao império russo; o que ocasionara, por conseguinte, a sua separação de seu melhor amigo, Feliks. Suspirou ante ao pensamento. Naquela época, o lituano realmente ficara triste – e porque não, enraivecido – com o incidente sobre a suposta indiferença dele ao ajudá-lo contra a Rússia, mas atualmente até compreendia um pouco mais a atitude do outro. Fosse por estar tão debilitado que não conseguia sequer erguer-se, fosse por perceber sua real incapacidade perante o maior; a questão era que, no momento, o loiro não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Infelizmente, ele tampouco podia afirmar que seu relacionamento atual com o polonês havia melhorado muito, uma vez que Feliks ainda insistia em tomar-lhe Vilnius, sua capital. A cidade já fora invadida pela Alemanha, pela Rússia e pela Polônia, mas a última estava virando uma verdadeira dor de cabeça para o lituano. Admitia que vinha sentindo muita falta do loiro, mas após ele ter quebrado o Tratado de Suwalki – que reconhecia Vilnius com sendo definitivamente parte da Lituânia, após tantas invasões – apenas dois dias após tê-lo assinado, foi demais para Toris.

O tilintar estridente do despertador tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Desativou-o, afastando os lençóis do corpo e levantando-se. Não importava o quanto aquela lembrança envolvendo a anexação ainda o perturbasse, ou mesmo quanto o desentendimento com o melhor amigo o incomodasse, não tinha tempo para ficar refletindo sobre isso agora. Arrumou a cama rapidamente, e em seguida encaminhou-se para o banheiro, a fim de começar a aprontar-se para um novo dia.

Quinze minutos depois, o lituano, já devidamente vestido, ocupava-se de preparar um típico desjejum americano: pães, bacon e ovos fritos, sucos de fruta, café, etc. Nos últimos anos trabalhando para ele, surpreendia-se com a fartura que o novo patrão obtinha. Desde 1920, após a primeira guerra mundial, Alfred nunca lhe parecera tão feliz e dispendioso antes. Com sua economia fervilhando, ele abastecia a casa com produtos da melhor qualidade: artigos alimentícios, de vestiário, e até mesmo automobilísticos. Ainda lembrava-se de quando ele buzinara na frente de casa, para mostrá-lo o terceiro carro que ele comprara nos últimos dois meses. Um tipo de luxo que ele jamais pensara em presenciar, não quando era obrigado a ver a miséria de seu povo – e de todos que compunham o império, inclusive a própria Rússia - sem poder fazer quase nada.

Percebendo que estava começando a ficar pensativo novamente, apressou-se em dirigir-se para a sala de jantar e arrumar logo a mesa, pois dentro de pouco tempo Alfred acordaria reclamando de fome, como sempre. Sorriu divertido com o pensamento. Teria inclusive de lembrá-lo para fazer compras novamente, pois o estoque de alimentos na despensa já começara a esvair-se novamente.

Foi até a área de serviço da casa, pegando alguns produtos de limpeza, vassoura, espanador, etc, para começar a limpeza dos cômodos, iniciando pela sala de estar. Com a prática que adquirira, os afazeres domésticos não tomavam muito o seu tempo; mas ainda assim surpreendeu-se em não avistar a figura de Alfred surgindo no corredor ao acabar de limpar o local. Desse jeito ele acabaria atrasando-se novamente. Decidido a não deixar isso se repetir – o que ocasionaria outra bronca do chefe do americano – saiu em direção ao quarto deste.

Ao chegar ao dito cômodo, Toris chamou por ele, batendo na porta antes de abri-la e por a cabeça para dentro, espiando seu interior. A cama dele encontrava-se intacta, e o quarto, vazio. Fechou a porta novamente, ponderando aonde ele poderia ter ido. Alfred não tinha lhe avisado antes ou dera qualquer sinal de que passaria a noite fora. Tornou a procurar nos outros quartos da casa, nos banheiros e na sala de leitura – a qual ele utilizava para guardar as quinquilharias supérfluas que comprava. Restara-lhe, por fim, o escritório; o deixara por último porque sabia que o americano odiava ficar enfurnado naquele local fechado, com montes e mais montes de papel ou qualquer coisa relacionada a um trabalho que muitas vezes considerava "entediante", fazendo-o apenas quando o chefe o forçava a isso.

No entanto, ouviu o barulho leve indicando o farfalhar de folhas de papel à medida que avançava para a entrada do escritório, denunciando a presença do americano. Encontrando a porta aberta, aproximou-se. Alfred estava sentado do outro lado de sua mesa, aparentemente analisando algumas planilhas, concentrado, embora com uma expressão nada boa. Com a testa franzida, apoiava-a em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra batia a caneta tinteiro no papel de modo insistente e perdido.

-Alfred? – chamou, incerto, enquanto batia na porta aberta ao seu lado para atrair-lhe a atenção. O mesmo levantou a cabeça, surpreso ao ouvir sua voz – Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo... Você está bem? – perguntou, embora a imagem à sua frente lhe servisse como resposta. O americano estava com olheiras escuras sob os olhos azuis, e o sorriso que lhe dera era cansado e desanimador – algo nada característico dele.

-Hey, Toris. Estou bem, o que houve? – retorquiu, esfregando os olhos enquanto recostava-se na poltrona. Largou a caneta em cima de uma pilha de papéis, vendo o lituano entrar e parar em frente a ele, com um olhar preocupado.

-Bem... Vim saber se você não irá àquela reunião com os acionistas marcada agora pela manhã. A mesa já está posta, e se não se apressar acabará se atrasando novamente – franziu o cenho, observando o loiro piscar e estão virar-se para a vidraça da janela entreaberta próxima à estante. Apesar de grande parte do céu estar nublado, o sol refletia-se por entre as nuvens, conferindo às mesmas aquele brilho branco que chegava a ferir os olhos.

-Puxa, já amanheceu! – disse, parecendo sinceramente surpreendido com a descoberta - Acho que perdi a noção do tempo... Então, o que será que tem para comer hoje? – perguntou, rindo um tanto desconcertado. Toris piscou, estranhando o comportamento do outro.

-Alfred, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou de novo, ainda que timidamente por poder estar intrometendo-se em assuntos particulares.O americano parou por um momento, antes de suspirar e esfregar os olhos.

-Parece que eu estou passando por sérios problemas econômicos, Toris... – confessou finalmente, passando agora a massagear as têmporas depois de entregar uma apostila para o lituano.

-Problemas econômicos? Mas... pensei que sua economia estivesse com um de seus melhores rendimentos... - contestou, correndo os olhos pelas análises e gráficos feitos acerca das importações, exportações e principalmente da produção e consumo internos nos últimos meses. De fato, estava claro que a situação era mesmo séria.

-That's the point... Meu povo não consegue mais consumir a quantidade de mercadorias que minhas indústrias estão produzindo, e isso está fazendo com que os empresários das fábricas corram um risco iminente de falir. O ritmo da produção está decaindo, mas ainda assim tem muita mercadoria estocada nos depósitos, sem nenhuma previsão de venda. Os investidores não estão gostando nada disso... - terminou pesarosamente, enquanto se levantava e contornava a mesa, pegando novamente a planilha que o lituano lhe entregava e jogando em cima da mesa com um baque.

O telefone tocou logo em seguida, assustando o americano novamente.

-Hello? Hum... no, no, I didn't... I'll be there at seven... ok – Alfred foi dizendo, sua expressão de susto transformando-se em uma entediada antes de desligar aparelho – Well, vou tomar uma ducha rápida antes do café. Pelo menos ainda são seis e vinte.

Toris observou-o cruzar a porta do escritório, espreguiçando-se e passando a mão nos cabelos. Sentia-se mal pelos problemas que ele iria enfrentar muito em breve; mas tinha um pressentimento de que aquilo ia prejudicar mais gente do que ele imaginava.

Eram quatro horas da tarde; Toris encontrava-se sentado no banco de um carro, juntamente com Alfred. Estavam a caminho de outra reunião, desta vez com as outras nações. As últimas nove horas não foram nada fáceis para o americano ao seu lado, que no momento estava apoiado nos joelhos, com as mãos na cabeça e uma expressão desolada no rosto. A reunião com os acionistas havia sido um fracasso: eles haviam declarado que estavam fora do ramo industrial e que iriam vender suas ações antes que fosse tarde demais; e então foram embora.

No entanto, todos estavam desesperados para vendê-las imediatamente, e o preço das ações caía desenfreadamente, sem que ninguém quisesse comprá-las. Horas depois, Herbert Hoover – o presidente e chefe do americano – lhe telefonava, informando-lhe do Crack da Bolsa de nova York. Então o previsível aconteceu: vários empresários encontraram-se de repente pobres, empresas estavam falindo aos montes e milhares de trabalhadores perderam seus empregos. A grande crise, que os jornais já chamavam de Grande Depressão, fora ainda maior que o imaginado pelo americano, conforme ele confessara instantes antes de entrarem no veículo.

Sendo o país mais rico do mundo, muitas economias européias em recuperação encontraram nos E.U.A. uma fonte de exportação, um incentivo valioso às próprias industrias fragilizadas após a Primeira Guerra. Agora que a crise estava em andamento, os europeus viam-se sendo atingidos também por ela. Alfred não sabia o que dizer a todos eles, que encontravam-se em situação pior ou igual à que estavam antes.

Toris viu-o descer do carro e parar à entrada da sede, suspirando. Parou ao seu lado, dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador e segurando-lhe o casaco. Caminharam pelos corredores, vendo alguns funcionários e nações o acompanharem com o olhar, cochichando entre si as novidades sobre a Crise que estavam estampadas nas manchetes dos jornais do mundo todo.

Ao chegar à sala de reuniões, o clima não estava diferente. As nações mais atingidas estavam com uma expressão tão pesada quanto a do americano, muitas inclusive lançando olhares intimidadores a ele, que engoliu em seco. Porém algo mais fez o sangue do lituano gelar, aproximando-se mais do americano por reflexo, numa defensiva tola que Toris não conseguiu evitar.

Na quinta fileira de cadeiras do grande auditório do salão principal, Ivan Braginsky olhava direta e fixamente para ele, pousando sua xícara de chá no pires à sua frente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

N.A.: Eu sinto muito pelos erros, mas estou com problemas na formatação do texto...o não aceita outro formato de arquivo e está distorcendo o texto, ai parece que eu errei a digitaçã alguém ler isso e tiver uma solução, por favor, me mande uma P.M.

Obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que a conferência se iniciasse, Toris escolheu um lugar na primeira fileira de cadeiras do grande auditório onde estavam – bem longe de onde havia avistado Ivan, por precaução -, sentando-se e focalizando o atual patrão, que assumia sua posição no púlpito em cima do palco e iniciava seu discurso com uma expressão tensa no rosto. Por mais que a situação do americano não fosse boa e o lituano quisesse fazer o possível para dar-lhe algum conforto nesse momento difícil, exigia-lhe certo sacrifício sequer se concentrar em alguma coisa que ele dissesse quando podia sentir quase que fisicamente o olhar que o russo lhe lançava às suas costas. Em um dado momento, ousou espiar por sobre o ombro somente para constatar aquilo que supunha, encontrando as orbes violáceas fixas em si antes de virar-se para frente novamente e encolher-se arrepiado.

Alheio a isso, Alfred dava breves explicações acerca da Grande Depressão e do Crack da Bolsa de Nova York – ainda que dificilmente tenha sido algo que todos já não sabiam por meio da imprensa – antes de abrir um debate para as outras nações, para dúvidas remanescentes e para a elaboração de possíveis soluções para "amenizar" os efeitos da crise. No entanto, os países pareciam estar tão furiosos com o ocorrido que ao invés de perguntas e sugestões, choveram críticas envolvendo Alfred e sua onipotência econômica falida.

Acusado de irresponsável e impulsivo, o loiro tentou defender-se afirmando que desde Adam Smith e o Liberalismo econômico, o livre comércio vinha funcionando maravilhosamente bem sozinho, sem qualquer intervenção do governo, até acontecer o presente incidente. Porém nada do que Alfred dissesse poderia justificar os danos que causou a todos os presentes, e ele pareceu reconhecer isso quando, surpreendentemente, pediu desculpas a todos pelo ocorrido.

-Isso aconteceu por causa da sua prepotência, seu idiota! – gritou Arthur finalmente, erguendo-se e batendo a palma da mão na bancada onde estava sentado. A bolsa de Londres havia quebrado algumas horas após a de Nova York, tal qual uma reação em cadeia, assim como as de Berlim e Tóquio. Ainda assim, Kiku procurava não culpar o amigo, dizendo que ele era muito jovem para entender certas coisas. O aspecto doente do japonês, no entanto, era inegável.

-Você deveria pensar nos outros antes de agir! Sinceramente, isso me irrita... – disse Roderich. Mesmo sem alterar tanto o tom de voz quanto o inglês, ele parecia quase tão estressado e decepcionado quanto ele. Ao seu lado, Ludwig passava as mãos no rosto, depois de folhear o que pareciam relatórios acerca da quebra da bolsa alemã e tendo sob os olhos azuis olheiras semelhantes ou piores às que o lituano presenciara no americano pela manhã. A Alemanha, a Áustria e a Hungria acabaram com um déficit econômico gritante após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, e o ocorrido afastou de vez qualquer esperança de auto-suficiência.

De modo geral, todos aparentavam estar doentes ou cansados, em decorrência das últimas horas um tanto difíceis pelas quais estavam passando. Ao longe, avistou o melhor amigo ao lado de Lovino, queixando-se de Alfred assim como os outros, enquanto segurava o que parecia ser uma bolsa de gelo na testa. Constatou que ele deveria estar febril, e preocupou-se instantaneamente com a sua saúde, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da briga que tiveram.

Neste momento, Toris fez a menção de levantar-se para falar com o polonês, porém notou uma movimentação repentina atrás de si. Abafou uma exclamação quando percebeu que o russo estava bem próximo de onde estava, e deu alguns passos para trás instintivamente; mas Ivan simplesmente lhe sorriu e cumprimentou-o com a cabeça, passando direto por ele e dirigindo-se para o palco onde seu atual chefe estava. Ainda com o coração acelerado, observou-o parar ao lado deste último e virar-se para o auditório. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas convivera com o russo tempo suficiente para saber que o que ele demonstrava fisionomicamente nem sempre correspondia ao que ele sentia de fato.

-Ora, Acalmem-se todos vocês... Eu concordo com o Japão, não deveriam culpar o America dessa maneira. Tudo isso não levará a nada... – começou ele, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro de Alfred enquanto falava, como forma de apoio. Muitas das outras nações suspiraram irritadas, mas pareceram suavizar um pouco as feições e logo o burburinho de conversa que tomou o auditório indicou que a atenção, pelo menos em parte, fora desviada dos dois. O americano piscou, surpreso por vê-lo tomar a sua defesa; mas logo percebeu suas verdadeiras intenções quando este virou-se novamente para ele e lhe sorriu por entre o tecido de seu cachecol. Um sorriso frio e sarcástico, que demonstrava claramente o que ele sentia em relação à desgraça do americano – Afinal, creio que eu consigo suportar outras duas ou três crises como esta, _Da_?

Sendo uma nação socialista, Ivan pouco sofrera com os efeitos da crise econômica, tal qual o restante da "corja capitalista" – como ele mesmo costumava se referir - que eram a maioria dos países europeus. Alfred livrou-se da mão do outro com um safanão, irritado pela hipocrisia do rival. Ivan, por sua vez, agarrou-lhe o colarinho da camisa de linho branca e aproximou-o de si súbita e grosseiramente. Toris preocupou-se se eles realmente começariam uma briga ali mesmo - considerando o clima pesado que vinha reinando naquela conferência - e voltou a torcer os dedos, apreensivo. Felizmente, o russo pareceu reconsiderar e soltou a camisa do outro, iniciando um breve diálogo com o americano num tom de voz que o lituano não conseguiu captar. Então notou que Ivan falara algo que deixara Alfred um tanto desnorteado, antes de cobrir o rosto com o cachecol e se dirigir para a saída da sala.

O lituano ficou a observar a figura alta do russo desaparecer sem maiores explicações pelas portas do salão, ainda sem acreditar que ele simplesmente decidira ir embora daquela maneira repentina. Mas tal qual notou alguns poucos minutos depois, a reunião realmente parecia ter acabado. Ao contrário de Toris, os países não pareceram dar muita importância ao pequeno episódio entre os dois no palco, e, seguindo o exemplo de Ivan, foram se retirando gradativamente - provavelmente para cuidar dos próprios problemas físicos e econômicos –, levando Alfred a decretar oficialmente a reunião como encerrada.

Toris levantou-se também de onde estava e aproximou-se do palco, incerto sobre o que dizer ao americano. Observou-o suspirar, abatido, esfregando os olhos em sinal de esgotamento. Tocou-lhe o ombro levemente e este lhe sorriu, ao virar-se para ele. Infelizmente, tal sorriso ainda estava bem distante daquele iluminado que vira tantas vezes nos anos em que vinha trabalhado para ele, e o lituano não podia fazer mais do que lamentar o fato. Ele mesmo não sabia no que a Grande Depressão implicaria a ele e ao seu emprego nos Estados Unidos, e temia pelo pior – retornar ao domínio russo.

-Eu...eu sinto muito pelo que houve, Alfred... – disse Toris, tentando encontrar as palavras para, de alguma forma, fazer o outro se sentir melhor.

-Tudo bem, Toris. Vamos para casa. Preciso descansar e esfriar a cabeça para ver que atitudes vou tomar para resolver essa situação toda – concluiu ele, dando tapinhas nas costas do menor antes de se encaminhar em direção à saída.

Toris simplesmente concordou, seguindo o patrão à sua frente enquanto diversos pensamentos povoavam sua cabeça. Desejava muito perguntar sobre o que se tratava a breve conversa que ele teve com Ivan, mas temia que sua curiosidade pudesse aborrecê-lo ainda mais em um dia complicado como esse. Além disso, mais uma vez não queria correr o risco de intrometer-se em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, de modo que preferiu ficar em silencio, pelo menos até achar algum momento oportuno para tocar no assunto novamente.

Por volta das oito horas da manhã Toris já havia feito parte de suas atividades diárias, e agora ocupava-se em varrer o chão da cozinha. Limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a folha do calendário pregada na parede ao lado da pia; constatando que já faziam cerca de dez anos desde o advento da crise econômica e o Crack da Bolsa de Valores. Infelizmente, mesmo passando todo esse tempo, os E.U.A. ainda pareciam sofrer com suas consequências.

O atual presidente Roosevelt fora eleito pelo povo ao propor o abandono do antigo sistema econômico americano, o Liberalismo Econômico, para substituí-lo pelo New Deal. Esse modelo foi copiado por muitos dos países afetados pela crise, e consistia basicamente no retorno à intervenção do governo na economia, planificando-a, elaborando um grande programa de obras públicas e criando leis de proteção ao trabalhador e ao desempregado.

Por falar em desempregado, durante esses dez anos o fantasma do desemprego ficou a rondar a cabeça do lituano. Decidira ir para a America para conseguir um bom trabalho, que pudesse remunerá-lo bem e tira-lo da miséria que vivia na Rússia imperial; mas após a Crise de 29 seu atual patrão não conseguia pagá-lo regularmente, e muitos lituanos estavam começando a sair do país para retornar à terra natal. Toris sabia que Alfred ainda não se recuperara completamente da Crise e que o seu próprio padrão de vida caíra bastante, mas não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia permanecer no país.

Pensando nisso, o lituano guardou a vassoura na área de serviço e dirigiu-se para a sala de estar na intenção de arrumar alguns discos que estavam espalhados na estante, quando fora surpreendido pela entrada do americano pela porta da frente. Notou que sua expressão estava um tanto estranha quando ele olhou para si, antes de pôr a chave de casa em cima de uma mesa próximo de onde estava.

-Seja bem vindo, Alfred – começou, aproximando-se dele – Você saiu cedo hoje... foi encontrar-se com o novamente? – supôs, percebendo que algo não deveria estar bem. Não podia evitar ficar um pouco apreensivo quando não sentia a atmosfera animada que parecia fazer parte do americano, e, levando em consideração os problemas que vinha tendo, automaticamente associava a ausência dela a alguma reunião com o chefe dele. Percebeu que ele deixara a porta aberta, e moveu-se na intenção de fechá-la, quando ouviu Alfred chamá-lo. Estacando, virou-se para ele novamente, esperando para ver o que ele tinha para lhe dizer.

-Toris... há algo importante que precisamos conversar... – começou ele, a expressão estranha ainda presente em seu rosto. O americano parecia indeciso por onde começar, mexendo no cabelo enquanto falava, sem olhar nos olhos do menor.

Toris engoliu em seco, começando a torcer os dedos em apreensão. Desde a Conferência de 1929, o lituano tinha um mau pressentimento que a Grande Depressão acarretaria alguma mudança profunda na vida que vinha levando nos Estados Unidos; e isso não implicava apenas no padrão de vida, mas em algo mais significativo do que isso. Os dez anos que se passaram desde então apenas serviram para tornar isso mais forte, e agora ele temia pelo pior.

Foi então que algo pesado pousou de repente em seu ombro, sobressaltando-o e fazendo seu sangue gelar. Com as orbes verdes arregaladas, Toris virou-se para trás, encontrando a conhecida figura alta de Ivan a sorrir-lhe amistosamente. A visão do russo ali à sua frente fez um grito estrangulado sobressair-se da garganta do lituano, sem que pudesse refreá-lo; até perceber o que estava fazendo e tapar a boca com as mãos.

! - gaguejou, respirando com dificuldade. Uma súbita vontade de fugir apossou-se do menor, mas suas pernas trêmulas vacilaram, impedindo-o até mesmo de se afastar dele. Ficaram a se encarar por um par de segundos. Paralisado pelo terror que a presença do russo lhe provocava, Toris abria e fechava os lábios sem que nenhum som saísse de sua boca, enquanto Ivan parecia apenas apreciar a situação.

-Привет, Toris – assustado, o lituano observou quando ele deu um passo à frente, abaixando-se ligeiramente para segurar com firmeza suas pernas e erguê-lo, jogando-o sobre o ombro esquerdo exatamente como fizera da última vez a qual estivera em sua casa. Toris ofegou quando seu estômago atingira a espádua do russo, para em seguida sentir a mão do mesmo mover-se obscenamente até o seu traseiro, aparentemente no intuito de segurá-lo no lugar, fazendo-o agarrar-se ao tecido do sobretudo que ele usava e enrubescendo involuntariamente pelo constrangimento. – Muito bem, América. Como já havia lhe avisado antes, eu vim levá-lo comigo. Você já não é mais capaz de cuidar dele – ouviu a voz do russo reverberar, e podia jurar como ele devia estar sorrindo nesse momento.

-Sim, eu entendo... Por favor, cuide dele por mim – a voz do americano soou baixa e triste aos ouvidos do lituano, fazendo-o morder o lábio.

-_Da_, eu vou - retorquiu o russo satisfatoriamente, antes de virar-se para a porta e consequentemente permitir que Toris enfim avistasse o americano. Alfred o olhou com uma expressão triste, demonstrando que ele também não estava satisfeito com aquilo, mas estava com as mãos atadas, uma vez que não sabia quando sua balança comercial fecharia com saldo positivo novamente. Infelizmente, Ivan tinha razão quando dizia que ele não conseguiria mais manter o lituano enquanto não saísse da crise definitivamente.

-Toris... Obrigado por tudo o que você fez por mim.- começou, fazendo o russo estacar onde estava ao ouvir sua voz dirigindo-se ao ex-empregado em seu ombro- Uma vez que tudo isso tenha acabado, venha me visitar de novo – sorriu melancólico para o lituano, antes de olhar de relance para o russo – eu sinto muito - murmurou para o menor, suspirando ressentido.

-Alfred... – disse, apenado por ter de deixá-lo sozinho. Sentiu novamente uma reverberação passar pelas costas do russo, indicando que ele ria baixo e discretamente, sem que o americano percebesse nada. Suspirou pelo desdém do maior, acenando pesarosamente para o outro, vendo-o retribuir com um sorriso consolador no rosto, antes de sua imagem sumir pelas portas brancas da entrada à medida que o maior movia-se novamente.

Ivan desceu a pequena escadaria do pátio e transpôs toda a distância do jardim até a saída ainda com o lituano nos braços. Toris sentia-se desconfortável por estar daquela maneira, devido ao seu estômago ainda estar comprimido dolorosamente contra o ombro largo do outro e pelo medo que tinha dele deixá-lo cair, considerando que estava a mais de um metro e oitenta centímetros do chão – uma queda nada suave. Sendo assim, inspirou um pouco de ar antes de se dirigir ao russo.

... o senhor poderia me pôr no chão novamente? – perguntou, cauteloso, olhando para os fios claros da nuca do outro. Ivan não respondera de imediato, mas foi diminuindo o ritmo das passadas até estacar de fato, já tendo cruzado os portões de ferro.

-Het! Se eu soltá-lo, Toris vai voltar para o porco capitalista que o tirou de mim... – disse ele, envolvendo mais as pernas do menor. O lituano ficou surpreso ao notar o quê de insegurança na voz dele, talvez devido a ele não se encontrar ainda em solo russo, onde podia ter o controle de tudo.

-Eu não farei isso, . Eu... eu não estou mais sob a guarda de Alfred – a frase deixou-o com um sentimento estranho, como se ao pronunciá-la estivesse assinalando sua vulnerabilidade; mas ao menos pareceu convencê-lo, uma vez que ele enfim o colocara gentilmente no chão.

O lituano suspirara aliviado ao sentir o chão sob seus pés novamente, alisando o estômago dolorido e percebendo que ainda se encontrava de avental. Desfez o laço às suas costas e dobrou-o cuidadosamente, olhando para cima a tempo de ver o outro o observando. Prendeu a respiração quando ele de repente moveu a mão em sua direção e tocou seu rosto delicadamente, o calor agradável de suas mãos perpassando o couro de suas luvas. Foi então que assistiu, inerte, o russo inclinar-se sobre si e tomar-lhe os lábios suavemente.

Nas últimas décadas, Toris raramente lembrava-se da última vez em que fora beijado por Ivan, mas somente naquele momento, enquanto ele segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos e penetrava a língua por entre seus lábios sem pedir permissão, é que percebera o quanto apreciava e o quanto sentira falta daquela sensação, cerrando os olhos e gemendo em deleite. O russo passou a beijá-lo com tanta paixão, com tanta saudade, que o menor realmente chegou a considerar que era de fato importante para ele. Mas tais pensamentos foram embora – juntamente com o seu fôlego e a força de suas pernas – quando Ivan separou-se devagar dele, as penetrantes orbes ametistas fixas nas suas.

-Eu tive de esperar tempo demais por isso, _Da – _disse-lhe, enquanto lhe dava um sorriso largo que parecia expressar a felicidade que sentia. Toris piscou. Os sorrisos de Ivan podiam ser genuinamente encantadores quando eram sinceros. Não conteve um calor no peito quando percebeu que ele era a provável causa de tal felicidade. –Vamos embora daqui de uma vez, esse lugar me faz mal.

-Ah, mas eu nem mesmo peguei minhas coisas, e-... – disse o lituano, ainda atordoado pelo que houvera, sendo guiado pela mão do russo às suas costas até um carro cinza escuro estacionado na amurada de pedra que cercava a propriedade americana.

-_Da_, não se preocupe, eu mandarei alguém vir pegar seus pertences – retorquiu,tirando as chaves de um bolso de seu sobretudo e abrindo a porta, entrando no automó apressou-se em segui-lo, e assim que sentou-se no banco e fechou a porta, Ivan pôs a chave na ignição e deu a partida. Seguindo calmamente pelo retorno, alcançou a pista e por fim ganhou velocidade, rumo ao aeroporto para embarcar no avião que os levaria de volta à Rússia.

Por volta das nove horas da noite eles já se encontravam em território russo. Fora uma viagem um tanto cansativa, e Toris avistou a mansão acinzentada recortada contra as montanhas ao fundo – ainda salpicadas de neve devido à altitude - com um alívio perturbado, sentado no banco traseiro de um belo Volga Gaz 21 na companhia de seu proprietário, Ivan. O motorista parou o carro em frente aos mesmos grandes e enferrujados portões de entrada de que se lembrava, onde dois sentinelas armados estavam a postos na frente do mesmo; e logo prontificaram-se a abri-lo e dar passagem ao veículo.

Uma vez estacionado, ambas as nações saíram do carro, cada uma com um sentimento distinto. O lituano deu a volta e aproximou-se do patrão, percebendo vagamente os homens voltarem a fechar o portão à alguns metros à sua direita, como que para reforçar a sensação de enclausuramento e dominação que povoava seus pensamentos e o fazia suspirar de tristeza e cansaço. Isso pareceu ter lhe chamado atenção, pois ele virou-se para ele, sem perder o ar doce que conservara por toda a viagem. Toris não sabia se ficava aliviado ou ainda mais alarmado com tal bom humor.

-Vamos entrar, Toris. Apesar de estarmos no verão, a temperatura sempre cai um pouco à noite, e creio que você deve ter se desabituado às temperaturas baixas daqui. Além disso, creio que é melhor descansar bem hoje, pois há uma porção de coisas a se fazer amanhã – disse, passando um braço pelo ombro do lituano e aproximando-o de si – Da, definitivamente é melhor ter Toris conosco.

-C-claro... eu me esforçarei bastante - o lituano deu-lhe um sorriso forçado, acompanhando seus passos largos em direção à escadaria e a porta de entrada. Ivan ergueu a mão para tocar a aldrava, mas a porta fora aberta antes que o fizesse. Atrás dela, duas figuras conhecidas e queridas surgiram. O maior deles segurava a maçaneta e foi o primeiro a pronunciar-se, enquanto o menor tremulava parcialmente escondido atrás do corpo do outro.

-O-Olá, . Como foi a sua viagem? O se-... Toris! – exclamou o de óculos, piscando – Minha nossa, você também! – murmurou, mas não pode evitar o sorriso que brotara em seus lábios ao vê-lo ali com eles.

Ao ouvir o nome do irmão, o menor deles adiantou-se um pouco, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do pavor para poder olhar para o lituano. Os olhinhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas, antes de jogar-se em seus braços e abraçá-lo fortemente. –Toris!Toris!

-Eduard!Raivis! – disse, a voz embargada pelo choro mal contido, enquanto cobria os lábios com as costas das mãos e, com a outra livre, passava-a em torno dos ombros do letão. Eduard sorria-lhe saudoso, apertando seu ombro com afeição e pousando uma mão na cabeça do menor aos prantos entre eles.

-Seja bem vindo, Toris – disse-lhe o estoniano, e Raivis separou-se lentamente do irmão, limpando o nariz e o rosto antes de concordar com a cabeça. Toris sorriu-lhes, mas tal sorriso se desfez quando o lituano olhou mais atentamente para os irmãos. Pareciam estar esgotados, olheiras presentes em bolsões escuros sob os olhos de ambos, além de alguns hematomas visíveis, e Eduard tinha inclusive o olho direito arroxeado.

-O-o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou, os olhos levemente arregalados. Então, um estalo de compreensão repentina aflorou à sua mente, calando-se logo depois. Não havia necessidade de claro quem fizera isso aos irmãos. Olhou para Ivan acusatoriamente, embora não tivesse coragem de lhe afrontar.

-Podemos entrar? – inquiriu o russo, que até o momento estivera assistindo à recepção calorosa entre os irmãos sem interferir. Cobriu os lábios com o cachecol, encarando as orbes esmeraldas de Toris antes de desviar o olhar para a porta. Os subordinados moveram-se imediatamente, entrando e dando passagem ao chefe e ao lituano recém-chegado antes de fechar a porta novamente.

Segundos após adentrar o salão, Ivan fora abordado por um jovem soldado inquieto, que chegara murmurando algo para a nação depois de curvar-se respeitosamente, gesticulando um pouco com as mãos enquanto falava. O russo ouviu-o e então voltou-se para o trio às suas costas.

-Eduard – chamou, e o referido país sobressaltou-se discretamente e adiantou-se, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz enquanto se aproximava do patrão. Este último afastou o cachecol e falou algo breve, antes de sorrir para o lituano e começar a subir as escadas, com o soldado ao seu encalço.

-O-o q-que ele queria? – perguntou Raivis, aflito, quando o estoniano retornou ao encontro deles.

-Está tudo bem – Eduard tranqüilizou-os, suspirando e sorrindo logo depois – Ele pediu que eu deixasse Toris a par das mudanças que ocorreram por aqui. Raivis acenou positivamente com a cabeça, compreendendo a situação, ao contrário do irmão ao seu lado.

-Huh... E algo mudou, desde a época do império? – Toris piscou, desacreditado. Os hematomas nos dois bálticos à sua frente lhe diziam que pelo menos a repressão violenta a qualquer desobediência ainda se fazia presente, e ele sabia que logo teria o mesmo destino. Quaisquer que fossem tais mudanças, duvidava que elas fossem boas.

-Bem, eu lhe explico no lá – disse, caminhando para a ala leste do casarão enquanto Toris e Raivis começavam a segui-lo.

As mudanças, de fato, ocorreram. Fisicamente, Toris observou que todos os cortinados, tapeçarias, móveis e objetos que faziam parte da decoração luxuosa que ornava a casa fora substituída por outra, mais simples e uniforme, sem toda a ostentação que possuía antes. Isso o fez pensar se a situação econômica da nova Rússia não estava equivalente ou mais agravante se comparada à da antiga Rússia Imperial, uma vez que já naquela época em que estavam rodeados de riquezas, eles passavam fome. No entanto, acabou por descartar a idéia, pois a economia russa tinha que estar ao menos em melhor estado do que a americana, ou Ivan não teria como tirá-lo dos Estados Unidos.

Além disso, notou que a casa estava com muito mais pessoas do que antes, e ao inquirir Eduard sobre o assunto ele lhe respondeu que aqueles eram os novos países-membros de uma nova nação, a União Soviética. A União das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas, ou URSS, era um conglomerado de 15 nações sob a liderança da Rússia, as quais teriam que viver de acordo com suas regras e determinações, seguindo a política do Socialismo.

Apesar de ter mais nações convivendo sob o mesmo teto, o estoniano lhe disse que eles não passavam mais fome como antes, pois o que era produzido era, obrigatoriamente, dividido igualmente entre todos. A Rússia passara por mudanças profundas desde a revolução russa de 1918, um ano depois deles se separarem da mesma. Foi a primeira nação a pôr em prática os preceitos do Socialismo Científico de Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels, sob a liderança de Lênin. Apesar da rivalidade com as outras nações capitalistas e nazi-fascistas, o país passou por uma reforma educacional drástica que praticamente acabou com o analfabetismo, mais casas e postos médicos foram construídos para a população e a economia nunca fora tão produtiva antes, graças ao investimento pesado na indústria de base, que agora via-se muito mais desenvolvida e havia alavancado a industrialização no país.

Joseph Stálin, o atual líder soviético e chefe direto de Ivan, era tido como ídolo por muitos depois das melhorias que realizou, mas em compensação era demasiado autoritário e dominador, igual ou pior ao Czar Nicolau II. Essa última informação fora dita por Eduard com um tom de voz mais baixo, e depois agregou que, para a infelicidade deles, esse comportamento estava refletindo-se no próprio Ivan.

Passaram por um longo corredor, e Toris percebeu que era o mesmo que abrigava os antigos dormitórios. Foi feita uma reforma e vários outros quartos foram construídos para os novos moradores. Raivis passou apressado na frente deles em um ponto, indo até uma das portas no fim do corredor, estancando e olhando para o irmão recém-chegado com expectativa.

-Toris, nós três vamos dividir um quarto só.- começou ele, abrindo a porta do cômodo e adentrando – disse que quando você voltasse, ficaria aqui conosco. – concluiu, abrindo os braços para indicar o espaço do lugar.

O lituano notou que aquele era o seu antigo quarto, com algumas mudanças pequenas feitas nele. O ambiente em si também sofrera reformas e crescera um pouco, mas o que lhe chamara atenção foram as duas camas que foram incluídas no quarto, dispostas bem juntas uma da outra a ponto de formarem uma só, grande e espaçosa.

- E então, o que acha? – perguntou o estoniano, indo para perto de Raivis e ajeitando os óculos novamente – Bem, na verdade eu esperava que ao menos você escapasse do domínio soviético. Não é como se tivéssemos tido alguma escolha, mas nós não achamos tão má idéia assim dividirmos um dos dormitórios.

Toris captou uma tensão contida em suas expressões, mas a mesma foi dissipada quando ele sorriu afetuosamente para os irmãos. - Creio que não vamos mais sentir tanto frio quanto sentíamos antes, não é? – apreciou o riso leve que se seguiu, rindo também. Mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta, que foi aberta logo depois pelo mesmo soldado inquieto que acompanhara Ivan minutos atrás.

-Oi, com licença... – começou, pigarreando e coçando o nariz. Então olhou para o lituano como se somente agora tivesse percebido sua chegada, e corou um pouco, cumprimentando-o com a cabeça. Toris retribuiu o cumprimento educadamente.

-Esse é o último país Báltico de que lhe falamos, Geórgia. O nome dele é Toris Laurinaitis, nosso irmão. - Eduard apresentou-os, notando que o outro finalmente havia visto o lituano. – O que houve? Pensei que estivesse reunido com o ...

-Não... Digo, sim, estava, mas creio que já foi tudo resolvido. Vim aqui apenas para entregar um recado dele - neste ponto, ele pigarreou novamente – Diz que quer que o ânia vá aos seus aposentos daqui a uma hora.

Dito isso, o georgiano olhou mais uma vez para os bálticos e acenou em despedida, fechando a porta suavemente. Toris voltou-se para os irmãos; Raivis baixara a cabeça e Eduard ajeitou novamente os óculos, olhando para ele com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto. Todos ali já sabiam que aquele não era um bom sinal.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Parado em frente à porta de carvalho, Toris sentia o coração bater acelerado contra o peito. Eram onze horas da noite - exatamente uma hora depois de ter recebido a ordem do patrão de comparecer aos seus aposentos -, porém ninguém mais podia ser visto no extenso corredor que interligava os dormitórios.

Mais cedo, após a saída do georgiano, os outros dois bálticos disseram ao irmão que infelizmente já esperavam que algo assim fosse acontecer, pois todos os países soviéticos haviam se encontrado com Ivan a sós assim que chegaram ali. Disseram também que estavam meio surpresos pelo fato de apenas Toris ter sido chamado até o quarto dele, mas quando o lituano perguntou se eles sabiam o que o russo poderia querer, eles foram evasivos e acabaram mudando de assunto, perguntando onde estava a sua bagagem. Pegou-se pensando se aquela não fora uma tentativa vã de não assustá-lo ainda mais, embora no fundo ele já soubesse a resposta de suas próprias indagações.

Suspirou, erguendo o punho trêmulo para bater, hesitante, na porta. Segundos depois, ouviu uma voz baixa dando-lhe permissão para entrar. E assim o fez, fechando devagar a porta atrás de si enquanto sentia os olhos violáceos pousados sobre si, ao som do crepitar leve da madeira sendo carbonizada na lareira.

-Que bom que recebeu minha mensagem, Toris. Venha até aqui. – sorriu-lhe o russo. Ele estava de pé ao lado de sua mesa de trabalho, retirando o sobretudo ocre e a jaqueta verde-escuro que fazia parte de seu uniforme. O lituano obedeceu-o, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto se aproximava cautelosamente de onde o outro estava - Oh, antes de qualquer coisa, quero que nos sirva uma dose de vodka. Temos que comemorar o seu retorno aos meus domínios. – disse, sentando-se em sua poltrona atrás da mesa.

Toris olhou-o pesaroso, pensando em até que ponto ia o sarcasmo daquele homem, porém, mais uma vez, seu bom senso o impediu de demonstrar qualquer sinal de descontentamento - E-eu não costumo beber, ... - disse-lhe suavemente, procurando não aborrecê-lo.

-_Da_, eu sei... mas essa é uma ocasião especial. Além do mais, você parece muito tenso, e acho que isso pode ajudá-lo a relaxar um pouco – respondeu-lhe, sorrindo inocentemente enquanto folgava um pouco a gravata que usava.

O fato de ele ter notado sua tensão não ajudou em nada para que o nervosismo do lituano diminuísse, apenas serviu para potencializá-lo. Foi até o mostruário de bebidas e pegou uma garrafa de vodka, além de dois pequenos copos de cristal em outra prateleira. Pôs os últimos sobre a mesa, e suas mãos trêmulas fizeram o vidro bater contra os copos de forma contínua e irritante enquanto enchia-os com o líquido transparente, o que pareceu divertir o russo à sua frente. Com as faces rubras pelo constrangimento, pôs a vodka sobre a mesa.

-_На здоровиа_! – disse Ivan, pegando o copo e erguendo-o, antes de encostá-lo nos lábios e beber o seu conteúdo em um só gole. Toris pegou o seu, sentindo o cheiro forte do álcool chegar às suas narinas e deixá-lo levemente entorpecido antes mesmo de bebê-lo. Tomou um pequeno gole, mas ouviu a voz do patrão repreendê-lo. – _Het_,Toris tem que virar o copo.

O menor olhou seu sorriso tranqüilo e soltou um suspiro trêmulo, umicedecendo os lábios e tocando-os com o cristal mais uma vez, fazendo o que o outro mandara. Sentiu o líquido descer pela sua garganta como se deixasse uma trilha de fogo no caminho. O mesmo fogo pareceu percorrer todo o seu corpo quando ele pôs o copo de volta sobre a mesa, apertando os olhos e cobrindo a boca com a outra mão, pigarreando.

-Muito bem – parabenizou o russo, achando graça dos efeitos que uma única dose causava no lituano. Encheu os copos de novo, virando o seu costumeiramente e incentivando o outro com o olhar a fazer o mesmo – Então, conte-me como tem sido a vida de seu antigo patrão nesses últimos dez anos.

-O meu antigo patrão... – balbuciou o lituano, surpreso pelo maior tocar em um assunto diretamente relacionado ao americano – Bem... Como o senhor deve ter visto, ele vem passando por certas... dificuldades, devido à crise econômica... – prosseguiu, virando o copo a contragosto e fazendo uma careta de desaprovação. Podia sentir o corpo aquecer-se mais e começar a suar um pouco. Abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa branca para dissipar um pouco o calor.

-_Da_. Creio que ele não será o único a passar por tempos difíceis... – comentou o russo vagamente, distraindo-se com a pele exposta do outro. Percebeu que ele o olhava tentando entender o que havia dito, e começou a explicar, repetindo o ritual de servir-lhes mais uma dose de vodka – Não sei o quanto você se manteve atualizado enquanto esteve na América, Toris, mas não se pode negar que o Nazismo vem ganhando cada vez mais força na Alemanha. Adolf Hitler, o líder deles, pretende ampliar suas fronteiras, e, a julgar pelas suas táticas de ataque, isso não vai demorar muito, _Da_.- concluiu, virando o copo novamente.

Entrementes, Toris pensou se deveria acompanhá-lo mais uma vez, pegando o seu copo. Decidiu por virá-lo enfim, já sentindo os efeitos da bebida assaltá-lo um pouco menos violentamente do que antes.

- Mas... como sabe de tudo isso, ? – continuou ao recuperar-se, encarando-o enquanto brincava com o copo em suas mãos. Ivan apenas pegou uma espécie de apostila que estava sobre a mesa à sua frente e entregou ao lituano. Este último piscou, pondo o copo de volta no lugar e olhando as primeiras palavras em negrito, as quais pareciam dançar no papel. Esfregou os olhos, piscando repetidas vezes até sua visão um tanto prejudicada pelo álcool focalizasse as letras do cabeçalho: _Pacto de Não-Agressão Germano-Soviético_.

Olhou pra o maior novamente, e sua expressão tranqüila indicava que ele podia ler rapidamente o contrato que tinha em mãos. Sendo assim, voltou sua atenção para o papel. Mas a cada letra que seus olhos percorriam, sua expressão ficava mais e mais aturdida. – Eu... não entendo... Por que está se aliando a ele? Vocês não defendem ideais totalmente opostos?

-_Da, Da_. É verdade, mas as circunstancias nos levaram a fazer isso. Recentemente, em reunião com meu chefe, discutimos a questão da Inglaterra e da França ignorarem o rearmamento alemão, mesmo depois da proibição expressa no Tratado de Versalhes após o fim da Primeira Guerra. Foi aí que percebemos a jogada deles. - sorriu, antes de recostar-se novamente em sua poltrona – Aqueles bastardos sabiam que nazistas e comunistas eram inimigos, e aproveitaram-se disso para que nos destruíssemos mutuamente, sem que eles precisassem fazer absolutamente nada. Foi aí que resolvi propor ao Ludwig esse acordo de não-agressão que está em sua mão. – disse, inclinando-se e folheando algumas páginas do contrato ainda nas mãos do menor até chegar à última, em que duas assinaturas podiam ser vistas: Joachim Von Ribbentrop e Vyacheslav Mikhailovich Molotov – O Pacto de Não-Agressão Germano-Soviético, ou Pacto Ribbentrop-Molotov.

Os olhos de Toris voltaram-se inconscientemente para os trechos acima das assinaturas, os quais não havia visto ainda. Percebeu que se tratavam das cláusulas finais do pacto, e identificou em uma delas o direito expresso da URSS invadir e tomar as Repúblicas Bálticas. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Então fora daquele jeito que ele, Eduard e Raivis vieram parar ali novamente. Antes que pudesse falar algo, sua atenção foi atraída para uma outra cláusula, logo abaixo da que estava focado antes. O que viu ali fez seu coração apertar, e seu estômago revirou-se mais uma vez em protesto. Levantou-se bruscamente , os efeitos da vodka fazendo o quarto girar ao seu redor.

-A... A Polônia... também foi invadida? – perguntou com a voz trêmula, deixando os papéis caírem em cima da mesa e encarando o patrão.

-Do que está falando? – perguntou o russo cinicamente, ainda que sério, enquanto enchia seu copo mais uma vez.

- Por Deus, como pôde ser tão egoísta a ponto de fazer isso com o Feliks, Ivan? Será que possuir a mim e aos meus irmãos não é o bastante para você?– o tom de voz do lituano elevara-se um oitavo por conta do nervosismo e da vodka, e sem perceber, já estava gritando com o maior.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Diferente de Eduard e Raivis, desde que ele e o polonês brigaram não havia tido chance de obter notícias dele, e isso apenas o angustiava ainda mais. Tinha certeza que Feliks não suportaria a invasão de duas nações poderosas como a Alemanha e a URSS. Como ele poderia estar neste momento, após duas invasões simultâneas e destrutivas?

Ivan simplesmente observava em silêncio o comportamento alterado do lituano recostado em sua poltrona, ajeitando o cachecol sobre os lábios e olhando-o friamente.

Toris retirou as mãos do rosto reflexivamente, parecendo perceber olhar pesado do russo sobre si. Ser encarado daquela maneira fez um arrepio de medo perpassar a espinha do lituano, até que ele percebeu o quanto havia se exaltado. Ivan bebeu o resto da vodka em seu copo e quebrou-o na parede ao seu lado, estilhaçando-o e assustando o menor.

-_Da_, como eu pensei, Toris – começou ele, abrindo lentamente uma das gavetas de sua mesa e retirando algo de dentro – O tempo que passou na América fez mal a você. Eu cheguei a julgar desnecessário, mas agora creio que é minha obrigação lembrar a você como deve se comportar perante a Rússia.

O lituano deu um passo para trás, esbarrando na cadeira onde estava sentado. Podia sentir o suor frio escorrer por sua têmpora quando o patrão revelara sob a luz da lareira o objeto que tinha em mãos – O k-knut... – disse, subitamente sem ar enquanto as arregaladas orbes esmeraldinas fixavam-se no chicote.

As tiras de couro preto cuidadosamente entrelaçadas desde o cabo até a ponta lustravam ameaçadoramente sob o brilho do fogo, assim como as finíssimas e delicadas tiras de metal na extremidade pareciam vibrar de contentamento ante a perspectiva de dilacerar uma carne macia mais uma vez. Os dedos longos do russo envolveram firmemente o cabo do knut, para então, com um movimento hábil e experiente, fazê-lo vibrar no ar e atingir com uma pancada seca e audível o tampo da mesa, derrubando papéis e outros objetos pequenos que se encontravam sob sua mira infeliz. Toris soltara um grito de terror, caindo sentado na cadeira atrás de si.

-Oh, parece que ao menos você lembra-se disso, Toris. Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez, _Da_. – disse, esticando as fibras do couro ao puxar as extremidades, sorrindo para o menor - Levante-se e dispa-se– ordenou simplesmente, umedecendo os lábios em expectativa.

O lituano levou alguns segundos para aceitar o que estava acontecendo, até respirar fundo e reerguer-se sobre as pernas oscilantes à frente do outro, começando a desfazer lentamente os botões de sua camisa. Deixou-a deslizar pelos seus ombros e cair no carpete, abaixando-se para retirar os sapatos e as meias. Levantou-se novamente, hesitando um pouco antes de desabotoar a calça e deixá-la cair aos seus pés. Engoliu em seco quando viu o patrão sinalizando com a mão para que fosse até ele. Obedeceu-o a contragosto, sentindo-se enrubescer quando o olhar do russo percorrer seu corpo quando entrou em seu campo de visão, parecendo analisá-lo minuciosamente.

-Ponha as duas mãos sobre a mesa – disse, erguendo-se de seu assento. Retirou seu cachecol e jogou-o sobre o assento da poltrona, antes de desabotoar a camisa ainda com as orbes violáceas fixas nele.

Toris acompanhou a movimentação do maior por um breve momento antes de fazer o que lhe fora ordenado, e pela quietude que o patrão apresentou após isso fez crescer a certeza de que ele realmente estava a analisá-lo, como se vendo se tinha alguma marca gravada em sua pele que não houvesse sido ele o causador. Ouviu suas passadas lentas serem abafadas pelo tapete persa, aproximando-se mais de onde estava. Soltou um grito de surpresa e dor quando a primeira chibatada veio repentinamente, fazendo-o cerrar as mãos em punhos.

-Me responda uma coisa, Toris... você dormiu com ele? – perguntou o patrão, confirmando seu pensamento anterior. Sabia que Ivan não admitiria se soubesse que algo mais íntimo tivesse ocorrido entre ele e o americano.

Lembrou-se do dia em que Alfred pedira ao lituano que dormisse com ele, depois de ter assistido a alguns filmes de terror; mas não havia acontecido absolutamente nada, nem naquele dia, nem em nenhum outro em que vivera lá. No entanto, algo em seu interior lhe dizia que era melhor não dizer sequer uma palavra em relação a ele ter tido que dividir a mesma cama que o loiro, pois sabia Ivan interpretaria da maneira errada independente do que lhe dissesse depois. Gemeu quando suas costas foram golpeadas mais uma vez.

-Vou ter de repetir a pergunta ou o seu silêncio é uma confissão? – o tom frio e ameaçador que chegou aos seus ouvidos o fez perceber que o tempo que passava refletindo estava recriminando-o, mas sua voz parecia presa em sua garganta, tamanho o medo que tinha de aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Já parecia suficiente para ele ser punido apenas pelo próprio descontrole de segundos atrás devido às clausulas do Pacto Germano-Soviético. A chibatada veio mais forte, e o lituano gemeu alto ao sentir a ardência às suas costas denunciar que sua carne acabara de sofrer um corte profundo.

-Não! – gritou ele, obrigando-se a dar vazão à sua voz sufocada – eu não dormi com ele em momento nenhum! – abafou uma exclamação quando sentiu a mão do russo segurar seus cabelos rudemente, puxando sua cabeça para trás até encarar os olhos ametista fixos nos seus.

-Oh, não? – retorquiu Ivan, um meio sorriso vazio em sua expressão grave – Pode dizer isso olhando em meus olhos, _Da_? – o lituano engoliu em seco, quase podendo ver seu próprio reflexo amedrontado nos olhos do maior. Desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior em demonstração de insegurança. O russo estreitou os olhos diante a ação, empurrando-o para frente, fazendo-o derrubar alguns objetos que estavam à sua frente. – Não consegue mentir desse jeito, Toris?

Ivan golpeou-o novamente, mais forte, até que pequeninas gotas de sangue atingissem sua própria pele e camisa devido ao movimento do knut, repetindo o processo mais algumas vezes até que a voz embargada do lituano elevou-se para algo que não fosse grunhidos ou gemidos de dor.

-Não estou mentindo, Ivan! E-ele não me tocou em nenhum momento, apenas dividimos a mesma cama quando ele- Ah! – gemeu novamente ao levar outra chibatada entre as omoplatas, sentindo seu sangue quente escorrer pelas suas costas até pingar no chão – Eu não estou mentindo... – repetiu fracamente, querendo desesperadamente que ele não visse algo que simplesmente não existia entre ele e Alfred.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar no que diz agora, Toris? – perguntou, sem parar de golpeá-lo a intervalos de tempo quase iguais, com um quê de decepção em sua voz que fora vagamente captada pelo lituano.

-Porque... meu corpo já pertence a você, Ivan.- disse por fim, num tom de voz alto o suficiente apenas para elevar-se ante ao barulho do knut acertando suas costas. Este ruído inquietante parou, juntamente com a ardência e a dor súbitas que se seguia a cada uma delas, no exato momento em que o nome do russo acabara de ser pronunciado, e o silêncio que se seguiu fez parecer que suas palavras permaneciam suspensas no ar.

Ivan ficou a encarar o lituano no que pareceram horas, podendo ouvir as palavras dele ecoando em sua cabeça. Foi então que, num gesto inesperado, cobriu os lábios com a mão livre para abafar o riso discreto e rouco que começava a escapar por entre eles, transformando-se rapidamente em uma gargalhada que encheu o ar. Não havia nenhum calor naquele som, porém. Afastou-se momentaneamente de Toris, que o olhara por sobre o ombro sem entender, vendo-o enrolar a extensão do chicote em volta do cabo e pegar a garrafa de vodka esquecida do outro lado da mesa. Seu riso foi morrendo aos poucos, cessando completamente apenas quando ele encostou o gargalo da garrafa nos lábios e virou-a, tomando três grandes goles da bebida.

-Oh, Toris, você é tão inteligente, _Da_... – disse ele, sorrindo enquanto o olhar do menor voltava-se para baixo novamente, com receio de encará-lo - ...dizendo as mentiras que eu tanto aprecio ouvir quando mais lhe convém – completou, virando a garrafa vagarosamente sobre o subordinado, o líquido cristalino tocando as pontas do cabelo castanho e então suas costas nuas e ensangüentadas, tingindo-se de escarlate.

Toris gritou. Um grito longo e forte, que faria sua garganta doer no dia seguinte. Seus olhos verdes viram suas próprias mãos fecharem-se sobre a mesa desesperadamente, enquanto sentia o álcool penetrar lentamente nas feridas abertas minutos atrás, o ardor fazendo sua carne queimar como se estivesse em chamas. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas que caiam deles. Cobriu-os com a mão, tentando suportar o ardor intenso que o tomava.

-Oh... desse jeito a casa inteira irá acordar, Toris – disse Ivan, observando as reações do subordinado, enquanto retirava ambas as luvas de couro e jogava-as juntamente com o knut sobre a mesa ao lado dele – Quer que todos saibam o que está acontecendo aqui? -. Tocou seus braços numa caricia leve, subindo até os ombros e segurando-os, quando seus lábios tocaram suavemente a pele sensível de suas costas repetidas vezes, beijando-o como a acompanhar o latejar de suas feridas.

Toris ofegou quando o russo lambeu um corte particularmente longo, para então seguir beijando e sugando levemente os cortes em seu corpo, numa caricia que assemelhava-se ao mesmo tempo a um gesto de conforto para aliviar-lhe as dores que provocara quanto um gesto de luxúria, aproveitando-se de sua sensibilidade para lhe proporcionar prazer.

-A vodka nunca teve um sabor tão interessante quanto este, _Da_ – murmurou ele contra a sua pele, parecendo deliciado ao referir-se ao sabor exótico derivado da mistura do álcool ao sangue do subordinado.

À medida que sentia o sangue começar a estancar, o processo de limpar o líquido avermelhado de suas costas chegava ao fim. Sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem-se quando Ivan afastou suas mechas castanhas para o lado, dando-lhe livre acesso àquela área. O russo atacou-os, mordendo e sugando a região vagarosamente até deixá-las avermelhadas, enquanto movia as mãos de seus ombros até a sua cintura, apertando-a levemente.

Toris cerrou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios num gemido mudo ante aos estímulos do outro, parecendo esquecer-se momentaneamente de respirar. Suas costas ainda ardiam e latejavam, mas a dor agora parecia um simples pano de fundo para os beijos e toques de Ivan, os quais ele tentava a todo custo resistir. Sentia-se como um náufrago segurando-se a uma tábua de salvação, tentando não afundar naquele fascinante mar de prazer.

-Não importa quantas vezes você tente fugir de mim... – começou ele, sua voz embargada de desejo soando diferente do tom doce que costumava usar, e o lituano mordeu o lábio inferior trêmulo, tentando ignorar o que a vibração dela em seu ouvido causava em seu corpo – no fundo, você sabe que sempre será meu – sentiu seus lábios pressionarem o local logo abaixo de sua orelha, e sentiu-se arrepiar novamente.

-Ivan... - sussurrou, entreabrindo os olhos, sentindo o pulso acelerar ainda mais ao ouvir suas palavras. Recusava-se a acreditar nelas, mesmo que intimamente não conseguisse contestá-las. Era como se Ivan possuísse um campo gravitacional inevitável, em que ele sempre se via pego de uma forma ou de outra. – Não é verdade...

-_Het_, Toris... – riu ele, dessa vez parecendo realmente divertido com a negação do menor. – Você é o único que está mentindo. – disse, mordendo-lhe o ombro ao recostar-se mais ao lituano, sua ereção pressionando seu traseiro de modo deliciosamente provocante. Toris gemeu com o contato, imaginando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, enrubescendo de vergonha e excitação.

Ivan deslizou as mãos da cintura do outro até sua entreperna, acariciando sua virilha com os dedos e descendo até seus testículos. Roçou o torço da mão no membro ereto do menor propositalmente, sorrindo ao vê-lo gemer novamente e remexer-se, buscando o toque perdido. Tomou a ereção do menor entre os dedos, massageando a glande ligeiramente coberta de líquido pré-seminal com o polegar, para então mover os mesmos para cima e para baixo lentamente, masturbando-o. Ouviu-o ofegar, movendo um pouco os quadris para acompanhar a movimentação do outro, desejando intimamente que ele aumentasse a velocidade.

Isso não passou despercebido pelo russo, que cessou os movimentos e moveu a mão para seu quadril em resposta. Toris grunhiu, fechando os olhos e suspirando frustrado. Ivan adorava provocá-lo daquela maneira, apenas para vê-lo contorcer-se ou implorar para que ele não parasse. Disposto ao não cumprir os desejos do outro do mesmo jeito que ele fizera consigo, moveu uma de suas próprias mãos em direção ao membro negligenciado, pensando em ele mesmo se aliviar. Abafou uma exclamação quando a mesma fora golpeada inesperadamente, surpreendendo-o.

Voltou o olhar instantaneamente para cima da mesa, constatando que o patrão havia recuperado o knut sem ele perceber, e aparentemente havia previsto o que ele pretendia fazer, pois chicoteara seus dedos certeiramente, detendo-o antes mesmo que pudesse tocar a própria ereção.

-Oh, Toris, por que você tem de ser tão apressado...? – riu novamente, manejando abrir sua calça com a mão que segurava o knut, enquanto que com a outra afastava as nádegas do lituano. Pressionou sua glande contra a entrada do outro, notando os músculos do outro contraírem-se instantaneamente – Desse jeito eu não vejo mais motivos para me conter...

O lituano percebeu as intenções do maior, porém não teve tempo de argumentar o que quer que fosse, uma vez que logo após o outro finalizar a frase tudo o que pode sentir foi o membro do mesmo invadindo-o repentinamente. Ofegou, sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente ao pender a cabeça entre os braços trêmulos estendidos. Engoliu em seco, contendo a urgência de gritar pela segunda vez naquela noite ao recordar as palavras de alerta do russo a respeito dos seus gritos chamarem a atenção dos outros países. Até certo ponto, ele estava com a razão.

-Você... realmente precisa ser agressivo até o último minuto, Ivan... – disse o lituano em voz baixa, suficiente para o outro ouvi-lo. Pelo tom de voz quebrado que usou, não precisava exatamente expor em palavras a dor que sentia.

-Oh, você foi desobediente e desrespeitoso, Toris... Eu não seria um soviete se não te punisse por isso, _Da_ – disse ele, movendo os quadris lentamente de encontro aos do menor, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir os músculos do interior dele contraírem-se mais em volta de seu membro. – Se você não relaxar, isso vai doer mais do que deveria...

Toris cerrou os olhos. Sim, ele sabia que realmente deveria relaxar. Ser penetrado sem lubrificação era horrível, mas o fato de simplesmente ser Ivan a fazer isso tornava as coisas bem mais... difíceis. Percebeu que ele começava a mover-se novamente e respirou fundo, esforçando-se para não tencionar tanto. Sentiu os lábios dele beijarem seu ombro, e sua mão livre subir até seus mamilos, acariciando-os de leve com os dedos.

Toris suspirou, entretendo-se com a nova caricia enquanto sentia Ivan ganhar mais espaço dentro de si. Sentia a respiração do outro ficar mais pesada, e seus próprios batimentos cardíacos pareceram acelerar quando ele passou a investir mais rapidamente. A movimentação já lhe doía menos quando a mão do russo voltou para seu quadril, firmando-lhe no lugar.

-Parece-me que você realmente está dizendo a verdade, _Da_ – disse-lhe ele, para depois acrescentar em um sussurro – Você está bem apertado para quem se "divertiu" com aquele bastardo... – e Toris viu-se dividido novamente entre a irritação por ele fazer tal comentário sarcástico às custas de sua dor e o alívio de finalmente ter lhe provado, de alguma forma, que não havia se relacionado com ninguém, à exceção dele.

Ivan movimentou-se mais uma vez, mudando o ângulo que o fazia. Daquela maneira, conseguiu atingir certeiramente o lugar onde devia estar sua próstata, e todos os seus pensamentos coerentes pareceram sumir por um segundo de sua cabeça. A segurança do russo ao fazê-lo o fez considerar que ele parecia saber exatamente onde esse ponto se localizava, e estremeceu com o pensamento.

-Ivan... – gemeu quando ele investiu novamente, murmurando coisas inaudíveis para o maior. Soltou um grito curto quando o knut estalou em seu quadril. Por um momento havia se esquecido que ele ainda estava com o chicote em mãos.

-Não posso ouvir você, Toris – disse-lhe, rindo. Seu patrão parecia especialmente feliz no último minuto, e lituano teve a certeza de que era pela comprovação de sua abstinência. Mais um golpe, mais uma investida lenta e sua voz sussurrada soou mais uma vez – Diga de novo, _Da_.

-Por favor... acabe logo com isso ... – respondeu ele entre gemidos, impaciente com a lentidão do maior. Moveu o corpo de encontro ao dele e ouviu-o ofegar em resposta. O russo estava tão excitado quando ele, mas preferia ficar naquele jogo interminável de provocações apenas para testá-lo ou para prolongar o sexo. Infelizmente, o lituano não tinha esse autocontrole. Além de tudo, queria por um fim naquele constrangimento.

Ivan moveu-se e, para sua satisfação, não persistia mais naquele ritmo vagaroso e agonizante. Não sabia se era pela sua iniciativa ou se ele mesmo havia se fartado daquela tortura sexual que ele indiretamente também estava impondo a si mesmo; mas não era como se estivesse se importando com a causa. Contentava-se em apenas conseguir aquela resposta física que tanto estava ansiando.

Sentiu o chicote estalar novamente e mordeu o lábio, não compreendendo como algo que lhe era tão assustador pode de repente transformar-se em algo tão excitante. Gemeu, ouvindo quando o outro deixou o instrumento cair no carpete, segurando seus quadris com ambas as mãos e investindo mais fortemente contra si. Não estava muito longe do clímax, e sabia que o russo não estava em melhor estado. A mão dele agarrou seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça ligeiramente para trás.

-Seja bem vindo à União Soviética, _Da_ – disse-lhe baixo em seu ouvido. E então, tudo ficou branco, malmente ouviu o próprio murmúrio que saiu de seus lábios quando sentiu-se arrepiar, aquela conhecida corrente elétrica varrer seu corpo e deixá-lo entorpecido por poucos, mas preciosos segundos.

Quase simultaneamente, sentiu o sêmen de seu patrão preenchê-lo, escorrendo um pouco pela parte interna de suas coxas. Sentia-se fraco, a força de suas pernas e braços abandonando-o aos poucos faria com que caísse de joelhos no carpete abaixo de si, se não fosse pelo braço forte que o envolveu pela cintura.

Ivan saíra de dentro do menor devagar, virando-o para si e erguendo-o nos braços. Toris grunhiu quando a carne ferida de suas costas foram pressionadas com o ato, mas ele não chegou a reclamar. Os braços do lituano rodearam seu pescoço como apoio, e viu seu rosto enrubescido e cansado esconder-se entre os mesmos. Podia sentir sua respiração ofegante bater quente contra sua pele, e gostou da sensação.

-Diga-me Toris... À quem você pertence? – perguntou calmo, andando até a sua cama.

-Ao senhor, ... - respondeu obedientemente, ainda sem encará-lo. Não queria olhar em seus olhos e ver aquele ar de vitória que ele certamente possuía após ter consumado sua possessão. Depois de tudo, ele realmente cumpriu o que havia lhe dito anos atrás, sobre os irmãos bálticos voltarem para ele. A formação do Estado Soviético apenas era a prova de que ele conseguiu muito mais do que isso.

-Da, isso mesmo. Parece que tudo voltou a ser como era antes – sorriu ele, pondo o lituano sobre a cama arrumada. Toris sentou-se, procurando suas roupas com o olhar. Antes de focalizá-las, no entanto, percebeu o patrão terminar de retirar a camisa e começar a fazer o mesmo com a calça e as botas, ambas ainda postas.

-Ah... ? O-o que está fazendo? – piscou, correndo os olhos involuntariamente pelo corpo recém-despido do outro. Ainda se surpreendia com o que ele podia esconder sob as roupas pesadas que usava. O riso leve dele chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Ora, Toris... A noite só está começando, _Da_ – disse, antes de apoiar o joelho ao seu lado e inclinar-se em sua direção, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo fervoroso. Foi empurrado até deitar-se na cama, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios claros de Ivan.

Ah, aquela seria uma longa noite...

_Referencia para o knut_: [/site-old/teoria/flag/knut_]


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Toris apertou os olhos, abrindo-os a contragosto naquela manhã. Sentia-os pesados pelo dia incrivelmente longo que fora o anterior, e a muito custo não entregava-se novamente à inconsciência bem-vinda que era o sono. Sua cabeça doía horrivelmente pelas doses de vodka que tomara, pois, mesmo sendo poucas, eram suficientes para lhe causarem ressaca. Não tinha o costume de consumir álcool daquela maneira.

Correu os olhos preguiçosamente pelo quarto onde estava, pousando-os em um relógio trabalhado em madeira que estava sobre a mesa a poucos metros de distância. A posição dos ponteiros sobressaltou-o, ao constatar que há muito já passara do horário que ele deveria levantar. O simples ato de tencionar os músculos para fazê-lo, no entanto, o fez gemer de dor instantaneamente e cair de bruços novamente no colchão macio.

-Ei, melhor não se esforçar tanto, Toris – uma voz preocupada veio do outro lado, e ele virou-se devagar para ver um par de olhos azuis encarando-o sob as lentes dos óculos. As mãos dele estavam em suas costas, e só então ele percebeu um repuxar incômodo que sentia no local.

-Eduard? O que...o que está fazendo? – perguntou, e espantou-se um pouco com a rouquidão da própria voz. Sua garganta ardia um pouco, mas conformou-se amargamente ao lembrar-se do motivo.

-Estou suturando alguns de seus cortes. São fundos, embora a maior parte deles parecem já ter sido esterilizados, de alguma forma – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ajeitando os óculos brevemente antes de finalizar o trabalho, pegando uma tesoura cirúrgica que estava sobre uma pequena bandeja de metal sobre o criado mudo e cortando a linha. - O que houve?

Toris desviou o olhar, sentindo-se desconfortável. Realmente não estava disposto a falar sobre sua noite com o russo para o irmão. Percebendo o constrangimento do mais velho, Eduard pigarreou e não fez mais perguntas. De certa forma, ele entendia como o outro estava se sentindo.

-Preciso que se levante, para que eu possa pôr as ataduras– pediu ele, depois de espalhar uma camada leve de pomada com o auxílio de uma pinça e um pedaço de gaze.

O estoniano ajudou o mais velho a se levantar, e o mesmo fez uma careta. Era como se todas as dores que sentira na noite anterior voltassem, agora que estava sóbrio. Sentar era uma das últimas coisas que queria fazer no momento. Apressou-se em cobrir suas partes baixas com os lençóis, enrubescendo ao lembrar-se de que ainda estava nu.

-Como soube que eu estava ferido? –perguntou, enquanto ajudava o irmão a envolver a si próprio com ataduras. Ele prendeu-as com esparadrapo, pondo o restante das coisas sobre a bandeja novamente e recostando-se na cadeira em que estava, suspirando.

-Ivan me abordou logo que me viu pela manhã. Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas me deu a ordem de vir aqui cuidar de você enquanto ele estivesse fora. Por experiência, eu já sabia como você deveria estar e trouxe o material de primeiros socorros comigo. Tal qual esperava, encontrei você bastante debilitado. Aproveitei que você estava de bruços e comecei a tratar dos seus ferimentos. Sinto muito não ter te acordado antes, mas achei que se estivesse dormindo o processo de suturação lhe incomodaria menos.

Toris ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha e agradeceu sinceramente ao loiro. Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio, cada um meio imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, até que o mais novo pronunciou-se novamente.

-Sabe... pelo tempo que o conhecemos, não é nenhuma surpresa ele agir assim. Sempre se excedendo, para depois preocupar-se com as conseqüências de seus atos – refletiu ele, olhando para Toris com um olhar distante. – Ainda me lembro da primeira vez em que isso aconteceu, quando ele te trouxe depois que houve a separação da República das Duas Nações entre você e o Feliks...

-Você diz... no dia da minha anexação ao império russo? – perguntou, confuso, mostrando-se interessado inconscientemente no que ele dizia. Não recordava-se de muitas coisas a respeito, devido ao estado em que se encontrava na época.

-Sim. Digo...quando você chegou aqui, estava acabado. Eu e Raivis já havíamos sido dominados e vivíamos aqui há quase um mês, e presenciamos o momento em que Ivan chegou em casa com você desacordado nos braços. Havia sangue coagulado e fraturas por todo o seu corpo. Ficamos alarmados com o seu estado. Ele o deitou no sofá da sala, e nos ordenou que parássemos o que quer que estivéssemos fazendo para cuidar de você. – neste ponto ele ajeitou os óculos novamente, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos – Obviamente nós iríamos ajudar você, afinal você é nosso irmão, depois de tudo. Mas na época não nos acostumávamos com o fato dele ser tão violento e depois demonstrar qualquer tipo de preocupação com a nação que subjugou. E estava ali, nos olhos dele, o medo de ver você morrer. Tudo aquilo foi muito inconseqüente da parte dele, mas absolutamente ninguém, inclusive eu mesmo, teve coragem suficiente para falar tal coisa para ele naquele momento.

-Bem...mas Ivan não deveria mesmo querer a minha morte. Eu me lembro que ele mesmo disse que não haveria sentido em dominar um país para vê-lo morrer logo depois; e por mais terrível que isso possa parecer nas minhas circunstancias, ele tinha razão – Toris disse, olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto relembrava as palavras do russo.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas de alguma forma, não era só isso que o atormentava. O modo como ele nos observava enquanto fazíamos os curativos, a tensão em seus ombros apesar da inexpressividade em seu rosto. Não só eu, mas os outros países também perceberam. Ele permaneceu do jeito que chegou, coberto da neve que caia do lado de fora - que por sinal já jazia derretida sob a cadeira em que estava sentado - até dizermos que você não corria mais risco de morte. Dito isso, ele sorriu, e murmurou algo em russo, antes de abrir a porta da frente e sair novamente, não sem antes nos ordenar a transferir você para um quarto e te deixar em observação.

Toris piscou, tentando recriar a imagem que o estoniano descrevia em sua mente. Não tinha porque duvidar da palavra do irmão, mas aquilo tudo era...mais do que esperava de Ivan. Achava que era apenas uma peça a mais no quebra-cabeça que viria a constituir o império russo, não algo que ele teria medo de perder daquela maneira. Afinal, na pior das hipóteses ele simplesmente viraria um pedaço a mais de terra que acabaria sendo incorporada à extensão territorial oficial da Rússia, não mais o país. Não mais a Lituânia.

-Eu acredito que ele não podia deixar os soldados esperando eternamente, por isso teve que ir embora tão repentinamente e... – o estoniano continuava a falar, devaneando e levantando hipóteses sobre fatos sem importância. Toris não o ouvia direito, sentindo a cabeça girar, seja pela ressaca, seja pelas dúvidas acerca das novas revelações.

O báltico mais velho sentia o pulso acelerar, mas estapeou-se mentalmente pela reação involuntária. Ele não estava sendo racional. O referido comportamento de Ivan justificava-se simplesmente pelo dever que ele tinha como nação. Todos os países tinham de cumprir as ordens de seus chefes de estado, e se o Czar lhe ordenara dominar – não destruir - a Lituânia, ele tinha obrigação de obedecê-lo. Ou ainda, conhecendo a personalidade de Ivan, não podia descartar a possibilidade dele querer demonstrar superioridade em relação a outro povo, deixando-o vivo para impor suas regras e valores.

Suspirou, não compreendendo porque o fato dele aparentemente se importar com sua vida pudesse ter tanta relevância para si mesmo. Todos sabiam que os países que pertenciam à Ivan eram simples posses, territórios que ele não queria dar a ninguém e que, para isso, controlava-os com mãos de ferro. Nem ele nem ninguém seria exceção à regra, ainda que, por vezes, se visse questionando esta premissa.

-Onde ele foi, Eduard? – perguntou Toris, querendo encerrar aquele assunto. O estoniano piscou ante à pergunta, pois ainda devaneava sobre o comportamento do patrão e sua saída repentina, ainda que não mais expusesse seus pensamentos em voz alta, como estava fazendo segundos atrás.

-Ah... Ele teve que ir à Leningrado fazer uma inspeção ao maquinário das indústrias siderúrgicas de lá. Disse que vai passar o dia fora e volta à noite - explicou ele. Seu tom monótono mostrava que aquilo acontecia com certa freqüência, o que não era incomum, levando em conta o tamanho da Rússia e da União Soviética.

-Hum... Entendo. Bem, então é melhor eu começar a trabalhar, antes que ele chegue e me veja deitado ainda... – disse, enrolando-se com o lençol e fazendo a menção de se levantar. Foi impedido, porém, pelo estoniano, que se levantara de onde estava e aproximou-se dele.

-Toris, você não está em condições de trabalhar agora. Seus pontos vão acabar abrindo. O próprio Ivan disse que dispensaria você hoje para ficar descansando. –disse, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e forçando-o para baixo, obrigando-o a sentar na cama novamente. O ouviu grunhir pela dor resultante do movimento brusco e desculpou-se.

O mais velho massageou a testa, ainda sentindo as têmporas pulsarem enquanto observava o outro pegar uma jarra de vidro e encher um copo com água. Depois, abriu um pequeno frasco, de onde tirou um comprimido e entregou ambos à Toris.

-Tome. É um analgésico. Realmente acho melhor você ficar em repouso e tentar dormir mais um pouco – recomendou, tomando o copo das mãos do outro quando este tomara a medicação e deitara de bruços novamente, suspirando resignado.

Eduard sorriu, vendo que ele não ofereceu mais resistência. Por mais que tivessem culturas e histórias diferentes, os Bálticos sempre estavam dispostos a oferecer algum conforto um para o outro, desde que não se encrencassem com isso. A desgraça que caia sobre eles sempre servia para uni-los um pouco, e isso podia ser uma vantagem em tempos difíceis.

O estoniano recolheu o material que utilizara e pôs na bandeja metálica. Conferiu, satisfeito, que o irmão já estava prestes a adormecer novamente e que o analgésico logo faria efeito. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu silenciosamente.

Toris acordou somente no outro dia, às quatro da manhã. A medicação fizera um bom efeito, pois apesar de ainda sentir algumas dores nas costas suturadas, estava bem mais disposto e descansado. Sua bagagem que fora deixada na América já se encontrava em seu quarto - como Ivan havia dito que providenciaria - e ele apressou-se em tomar um bom banho. Trocou as ataduras sozinho e vestiu-se, pronto para recomeçar a trabalhar.

Antes de tudo, retornou ao quarto do patrão no intuito de arrumá-lo, visto que estava do mesmo jeito que deixara antes de acordar no dia anterior. O fez tentando não pensar naquela noite, mas isso provou-se mais difícil do que imaginara, principalmente quando encontrou o knut ainda sujo com o seu sangue sobre o em seco, sentindo as faces afoguearem enquanto arrumava os papéis e objetos sobre a mesa. Recolheu também, com o devido cuidado, os cacos de vidro do copo quebrado próximo à parede. Foi até a cama e trocou os lençóis por outros limpos que pegara em um dos armários do quarto.

Por fim, abriu as cortinas e as janelas, deixando uma agradável brisa fria passar por ele e arejar o quarto atrás de si. Avistou o Volga estacionado no pátio, e pressupôs que o russo estivesse em casa. Parou então, para pensar no que Eduard lhe reportou ontem. Se Ivan voltaria para casa à noite, e ele estava ocupando o quarto principal, onde ele teria passado a noite? Não tinha nenhuma evidência de que ele dormira consigo.

Com esse pensamento, desceu as escadarias e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, a fim de preparar e tomar o desjejum. Como de costume, haviam poucas pessoas de pé. Ainda não clareara de fato e o lituano costumava ser uma das primeiras pessoas a levantar. Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao encontrar as irmãs de seu patrão na cozinha, aparentemente preparando alguma refeição.

-B-bom dia , ... – murmurou ele, pigarreando – Não sabia que acordavam tão cedo. Precisam de ajuda em alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente ao aproximar-se, embora tenha se assustado quando a bielorrussa virara-se para ele com a faca em riste reflexivamente.

-Oh, Bom dia, Toris – sorriu Katyusha, murmurando algo para Natalya que a fez afastar o objeto cortante a alguns centímetros do rosto do lituano e resmungou um "bom dia", antes de voltar a fatiar o pão à sua frente.- Obrigada, mas já estamos quase acabando.

A ucraniana, por sua vez, cantarolava alguma canção antiga enquanto mexia um grande caldeirão de uma sopa grossa, mas que cheirava muito bem. Os poucos países que levantaram cedo estavam na cozinha com eles, tanto pelo aroma que vinha da comida quanto pelo calor que irradiava do fogão.

-Você gosta, Toris? É Solyanka, uma sopa russa – Ela falava enquanto mexia uma outra panela com o que parecia ser mingau. – Fazíamos dela quando o Ivan era pequeno, ele gostava muito. Raramente conseguíamos todos os ingredientes por sermos muito pobres, mas sempre era maravilhoso, de qualquer maneira... - disse, a voz começando a ficar pastosa enquanto lágrimas surgiam nos olhos – Ainda éramos tão jovens quando vivíamos na Rússia Kievana...

Toris abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer, vendo que ela começaria a chorar ali. Ela pareceu perceber também e, soltando uma exclamação, esfregou os olhos com as mãos no mesmo instante, rindo sem graça e indo separar alguns vegetais. Natalya apenas olhou a irmã e suspirou, murmurando que a mesma era uma boba chorona ao terminar de cortar o pão.

Katyusha era de fato muito sensível, mas o lituano sabia vagamente do passado dos três e aquelas lágrimas pareciam ser a lembrança de uma infância difícil, como ela deixara escapar um pouco, segundos atrás. Sabia que a Rússia mesmo havia estado mais de 150 anos sob o domínio Mongol, mas isso era tudo. Via-se, de repente, curioso quanto à vida daquela família nesta época e o que exatamente fizera com que eles se separassem, mas aquele não parecia ser o momento mais oportuno. Talvez quando ele tivesse coragem suficiente para perguntar a Ivan.

-Não vai comer, fracote? – perguntou Natalya, olhando para ele antes de pegar uma chaleira de água fervendo e despejar no bule com chá preto.

-Oh sim, vou sim - respondeu, sorrindo bobamente ao constatar que a bielorrussa falava com ele - o que, convenhamos, era bem raro. Na maioria dos casos, ela simplesmente o ignorava ou o ameaçava, este último principalmente quando estava próximo ao amado irmão dela.

Ao lembrar-se dele, o mistério em volta de onde o russo enfim passara a noite voltou à mente do lituano. Ele pegou um prato de porcelana e, enquanto servia-se de uma porção de sopa e uma fatia de pão, pigarreou, chamando a atenção de ambas.

-Hum...Vocês sabem como foi a volta do de Leningrado ontem? – perguntou casualmente, na esperança de que elas chegassem ao ponto que ele queria.

Observou, encantado, quando Natalya sorrira ante à pergunta. Quem tomou a frente e o respondeu, no entanto, fora a mais velha, que se aproximou deles com o rosto ainda meio úmido de lágrimas, mas com uma expressão de felicidade contagiante que a deixava ainda mais bonita.

-Correu tudo bem lá, Ivan comentou algo sobre ter sido uma visita rotineira. – disse, limpando as mãos molhadas no avental que usava – Ele voltou para casa logo que escureceu.

-Meu adorado irmão passou a noite conosco – revelou Natalya, com ares sonhadores, referindo-se ao dormitório que ela e a irmã dividiam. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e as mãos, no peito – Dormir na mesma cama nos deixa próximos à condições de noivos! Vamos nos casar, eu e meu querido irmão... vamos nos casar logo...eu sei que vamos...

Toris observava o ar romântico e doentio que a bielorrussa assumira. Não conseguiu evitar arquear uma sobrancelha discretamente ante a conclusão dela, refletindo em como a caçula o cortaria em pedaços minúsculos se soubesse das noites que ele próprio passara com o russo, e a última coisa que ele queria fazer era dormir.

Contudo, isso explicava o porquê dela ter as maçãs do rosto ligeiramente rubras e o fato de ter sorrido daquela maneira quando ante a pergunta que fizera, além de esclarecer onde este último havia dormido. Algo naquele ar de felicidade apaixonada de Natalya o deixara com uma pontada de ciúmes, e ele pensou se não era inveja do russo por conseguir o amor daquela jovem tão bonita e passional. Resolveu tentar tirar algum proveito do raro bom humor da moça.

, g-gostaria de sair para... j-jantar comigo esta noite? – perguntou, com a vista voltada para o prato de sopa ainda intocado. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem um pouco ao fazê-lo, principalmente quando Katyusha piscou e olhou para ele, sorrindo docemente ao por uma das mãos na própria face como se o achasse adorável.

Quando criou coragem para encarar a bielorrussa, no entanto, viu que seus olhos pareciam perfurá-lo. Engoliu em seco, quando ela começou a falar.

-Por que eu sairia com você logo agora que meu amado irmão está se aproximando de mim, seu estúpido? – perguntou asperamente, perdendo a docilidade que adquirira ao pensar no irmão.

-Natalya, não fale assim com ele... – disse a ucraniana em tom baixo, mas pareceu vacilar quando a caçula voltou o olhar para ela, estreitando-o. Limpou uma lágrima que parecia prestes a escapar do olho esquerdo, e continuou – Ivan nos ama, nunca irá se afastar de nós. Por que não dá uma chance ao rapaz?

A bielorrussa pareceu suavizar as feições, e o lituano ganhou novas esperanças com a intervenção de Katyusha. A primeira virou-se para ele, parecendo em dúvida, quando enfim respondeu:

-Está bem, _Toris. _Eu aceito– começou, dizendo seu nome sem insultá-lo pela primeira vez em tempos. Ela então acrescentou em um murmúrio para si mesma – Será que meu querido irmão ficará enciumado? Sim, afinal já somos praticamente noivo, não somos?

Toris sorriu, ignorando as últimas palavras da moça. Já era um grande avanço sair em um encontro com ela, e ele aproveitaria a chance para tentar conquistá-la. Observou quando mais e mais países começavam a chegar e as duas voltaram-se para o fogão, dispostas a ajudar a todos a se servirem. Ele próprio começou a comer, sentindo um frio na barriga ao pensar no que poderia fazer para impressionar a bielorrussa.

Quando já acabava a refeição, sentiu uma mão pequena tocar em seu braço direito levemente. Ao virar o rosto, comprovou ser seu irmão mais jovem, que cumprimentou-o brevemente antes pegar uma bandeja de inox em um dos armários e colocá-la sobre a mesa um tanto ansiosamente. Estava tão afobado que todos os itens que colocava sobre ela acabavam sendo derrubados pelos seus braços trêmulos, até que o lituano resolveu intervir, segurando uma xícara que por pouco não caía no chão.

-O que houve, Raivis? Você está tremendo demais... – questionou o mais velho, ajudando-o a compor a bandeja que tentava organizar.

-O-o-o está c-com o n-no escritório e p-pediu q-que eu levasse u-u-um chá para e-eles – disse, engolindo em seco antes de agarrar a barra do uniforme do lituano – T-Toris! Se eu fizer algo errado, o vai acabar comigo! – completou o pequeno, quase à beira das lágrimas.

Toris parou, intimidado pela menção do líder soviético. O pouco tempo que passara com os irmãos na noite em que chegara ali servira para que os mesmos contassem histórias e mais histórias a seu respeito. Algumas boas, mas a grande maioria delas sobre as crueldades do regime soviético. E agora o líder deles todos estava ali, sob o mesmo teto em que estavam. O estado do menor era até compreensível.

-Raivis... Raivis! – repetiu um pouco mais alto, vendo que o letão parecia nervoso demais para ouvi-lo. Segurou suas mãos e o fez olhar para ele - Acalme-se, está muito alterado. Você já tomou o café-da-manhã?

-N-não... - respondeu,olhando as orbes esmeralda do irmão e aquietando-se um pouco com o tom suave que ele usava.

-Muito bem, então pegue um prato e entre na fila para se servir. – empurrou o irmão até onde os outros países conversavam uns com os outros em voz baixa enquanto esperavam sua vez.

-Mas...mas...e o chá? O -...

-Tudo bem...e-eu levo o chá para eles – disse, sorrindo incerto para ele.

O letão pareceu muito agradecido a ele quando Toris passou-lhe um prato de porcelana para receber um pouco de sopa ou mingau. O lituano apenas acenou com a cabeça, pegando a bandeja arrumada e saindo do calor agradável da cozinha para o corredor que levava até a sala, e então ao escritório.

Sentia-se também um pouco nervoso ante à perspectiva do encontro com o líder soviético, mas de alguma forma estava mais calmo do que Raivis. Do jeito que estava, era quase inevitável que ele acabasse fazendo ou dizendo algo que não deveria.

, eu trouxe o seu chá – anunciou-se ao aproximar-se do escritório, mas ao fazer a menção de bater na porta fechada, ouviu uma voz desconhecida vindo de dentro da sala que o fez congelar.

Associou como sendo de Stalin. As vozes de dentro do local eram audíveis do lado de fora, e ele ficou a ouvi-las, inconsciente do perigo que corria caso alguém o visse ali, escutando o que diziam sem autorização.

-Então está resolvido! – ouviu agora a voz de Ivan, respondendo a algo que o chefe dissera – Eu invadirei a outra metade da Polônia e a transformarei em uma vila para os trabalhadores das indústrias das fronteiras.

-Sim, perfeito. Com o crescimento das fábricas, precisamos de novos locais para abrigar todo esse pessoal – concordou Stalin.

As orbes do lituano arregalaram-se. Então a Polônia ainda não havia sido invadida pelos sovietes! Então Ivan realmente ainda não dominara o território polaco. Ainda havia uma chance de Feliks se armar e se defender do ataque.

As novas esperanças fizeram o coração de Toris bater acelerado contra o peito. Suas mãos tremiam ante a perspectiva do melhor amigo ainda estar bem, fazendo os objetos sobre ela baterem contra o metal.

Afastou-se rapidamente da porta, temeroso em ser descoberto e ansioso para comunicar-se com o polonês. Havia visto alguns telefones pela casa, um luxo que dispunham agora e que seria extremamente útil em um momento como esse. Feliks lhe dera o número dele tempos atrás, e ele fez o favor de memorizá-lo, vendo que não havia sido em vão.

Toris pôs a bandeja sobre a bancada e pegou o aparelho, tendo de rediscar o número duas vezes pelo nervosismo. Esperava realmente que ele, de alguma forma, tenha tido conhecimento prévio do que queria lhe reportar e já estivesse preparado. Aguardou, ansioso, cada chamada, até uma voz pastosa e conhecida se fazer ouvir.

-Alô? – disse Feliks, fazendo o lituano ouvir um grunhido e o ruído de lençóis se arrastando. Provavelmente ele tinha uma linha de telefone até o próprio quarto.

-Feliks? Sou eu, o Toris... - disse, respirando rapidamente pela tensão quando foi cortado novamente pelo melhor amigo.

-Huh? Toris? Fala sério, você totalmente não tem noção de que horas são? - reclamou, sua voz alta soando indignada.

-Mas é uma emergência! – retrucou, a mão fechando-se em punho de irritação. Lembrou-se então, que tinha que manter a calma. A situação era grave, depois de tudo - O vai invadir seu território!Por favor, me diga que você está preparado para isso...

-Heim?Como é que é?Você só pode estar brincando! – gritou ele do outro lado da linha, a ponto do báltico afastar um pouco o aparelho do ouvido – O Rússia deve ser, tipo, totalmente louco! Logo agora que eu ia pintar a minha casa!

Toris pôs a mão na testa, sentindo uma nova dor de cabeça chegar. Ele devia saber que o polonês estaria desprevenido, levando em conta o quão distraído e relaxado ele era. Suspirou.

-Será que você pode me ouvir, pelo menos uma vez na vida? – lamentou, não conseguindo aceitar em como ele poderia lidar com aquilo como se fosse algo banal.

-Ah, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem – respondeu, bem-humorado – Tipo, ouvi um boato que meus aldeãos viram, totalmente, tropas alemãs se aproximando da fronteira. Mas eu já derrotei totalmente a Alemanha no passado. – vangloriou-se, começando a comer algo crocante e murmurando alguma coisa sobre os paluszki poloneses serem deliciosos.

-Isso porque eu estava lá com você, Feliks! Sozinho você não vai conseguir derrotar a Alemanha Nazista de agora! – disse o báltico, tentando convencê-lo desesperadamente a se preparar para o ataque. Saber que os nazistas já estavam na fronteira da Polônia o deixava ainda mais aflito.

-Você é, tipo, muito estressado, Toris. Não se esqueça que você foi o único que foi, totalmente, anexado pela Rússia duas vezes. Tipo, eu fiquei totalmente bem, então deixa de paranóia. – completou, parecendo aceitar bem a idéia das invasões.

Toris suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez, preferindo ignorar a insinuação de ele ser mais fraco que o polonês, daí o resultado dele estar onde estava agora. Toda a aflição que estava sentindo estava se provando inútil naquela ligação.

-Certo, Feliks. Não diga que eu não lhe avisei.

-Vou ficar bem, Toris, sério – afirmou, e, depois de uma pausa em que só se ouvia o tamborilar leve dos dedos do lituano batendo na bancada de madeira, acrescentou – Tipo...estou feliz que tenha voltado a falar comigo, totalmente.

O báltico sorriu, coçando a nuca. Estava tão agoniado em alertá-lo que havia se esquecido completamente que estava meio ressentido com ele. Passado o calor do momento, era como se o peso na consciência que sentia ao estar sem falar com o melhor amigo de repente sumisse.

-E-eu também estou contente em falar com você – confessou, pensando em quando poderia vê-lo de novo.

Entrementes, ouviu o ruído de portas se abrindo atrás de si. Abafou uma exclamação com a mão, antes de sussurrar uma despedida rápida e por o telefone de volta no gancho. Virou-se para trás, a tempo de ver as pessoas que estavam em reunião com o patrão saírem do escritório. Entre eles, os ministros de Relações Exteriores e o de Defesa, além da autoridade máxima na União Soviética.

Joseph Stalin trajava um uniforme oficial militar, condecorada com várias medalhas no peito. Era escoltado por cinco outros homens e começava a pôr um longo sobretudo, quando percebeu o olhar de Toris sobre si e o encarou de volta. Observou o lituano petrificado por um momento, vendo-o engolir em seco antes de dar-lhe as costas. Apenas quando o homem despediu-se de Ivan com um aperto de mão e tapinhas nas costas e saiu da mansão que ele voltou a respirar novamente.

O russo virou-se e seu olhar encontrou o subordinado, parecendo um pouco surpreso por vê-lo ali. Sorriu afetuosamente, ajeitando o cachecol sobre os ombros e aproximando-se dele a passos largos. Toris não se atreveu a se afastar, embora desejasse, sentindo o coração acelerar à medida que a distância entre eles diminuía. Dentro de pouco o maior já diminuía o ritmo, estacando à sua frente.

-Toris! Que bom te ver melhor, Da... – murmurou, seus dedos tocando os cabelos castanhos. Empurrou devagar a cabeça do menor de encontro ao seu peito, acariciando o couro cabeludo deste. O lituano suspirou, sentindo o perfume do outro invadir suas narinas e entorpecer-lhe os sentidos – Pensei ter ultrapassado seus limites...

-E-eu já estou bem, ...- disse vagamente, enquanto Ivan distraia-se subindo a outra mão suavemente pelas suas costas, sentindo as bandagens sob seu uniforme. Toris fechou os olhos, sentindo a carícia leve ao mesmo tempo que o nariz dele tocava sua cabeça, suspirando também. Ora dócil, ora violento...realmente o russo era um tanto quanto imprevisível, pensou.

Quando o lituano abriu os olhos novamente, encontrou Geórgia encarando-os das escadas, o qual, ao perceber que fora visto, corou, retirando-se para o dormitório mais próximo enquanto coçava o nariz, constrangido. O báltico sentiu o próprio rosto enrubescer, percebendo o quão perto estava do russo e afastou-se de imediato, pigarreando e pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Toris – começou Ivan,mas seja lá o que pensara em dizer fora esquecido, pois quando o menor o olhou, ele simplesmente ficou em silencio e cobriu os lábios com o cachecol. Ele se pôs a caminho das escadarias que levavam aos quartos, quando parou de repente, virando-se para o subordinado e o chamando novamente.

-Sim, ? – respondeu, tendo ainda permanecido no mesmo lugar para recolher a bandeja com o chá já frio. Tivera sorte pelo patrão não ter percebido tal ausência, e, por via das dúvidas, ocultou-a com o corpo ao virar-se para ele - Deseja alguma coisa?

-Me acompanhe até o meu quarto. Quero que me ajude a fazer minhas malas – ordenou,pondo as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e sorrindo por debaixo do cachecol – Vamos para a Alemanha.


End file.
